THE STORY OF JORDAN AND RIPPON CASUALTY
by covblazebabe
Summary: This is the story of Nick Jordan and Yvonne Rippon. Casualty based... what more can i say... M rated ... This first chapter has been done by my good friend Michelle.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello people here's a brand new fanfic written by my great friend Michelle.**_

_**Nick and Yvonne have been seeing each other for a few weeks, so far they have managed to keep it fairly quiet….. can they keep it up?**_

_**Chapter 1 **_

Thursday, 5pm. Nick stood rigid in resus, "Earth to Nick, if you can hear me report back", asked Charlie. It took a loud clap in his face to make him snap out of whatever daze he was in.

"Sorry, miles away". This had been going on for a while now, the momentary absent spells. On the day previously he'd had a panic attack when he had got into the lift, which had scared him more than it should have done. 'Get a grip', he had thought to himself.

Years ago nothing had feared him, he was untouchable. "Take some time out, we can cope here", urged Charlie.

He looked up to Charlie, he was wise and took most things in his stride. He was reminded of the day he had a seizure and he and Zoe got him stabilised trying to conceal it from the rest of the team.

Just at that minute Zoe burst in looking a bit stressed, with a bloodied patient with obvious head trauma closely followed by Jeff and Dixie. Nick said nothing to either of them and clattered through the doors narrowly avoiding being vomited on when "Dean" who he'd now been identified as, lost the majority of his stomach contents on the floor. "Aged 24, found outside a pub by the landlord, apparently, got into a fight and was struck with a metal bar, disorientated...", reported Jeff, and began reeling off his vital signs.

"Where's Jordan gone, we need him here, you know how he loves a drunk", laughed Zoe. "He must have seen you coming". Nick had stopped outside the doors when he heard his name mentioned and smiled to himself.

He clearly loved being in charge, that was evident. He thought about turning back but heeded Charlie's advice. Leave them to it. Down in reception, Noel was dealing with an seemingly irate woman, she looked about early 20's and was rambling on about someone being brought in after a brawl. "So is he fucking here then?", she demanded.

Nick rushed over, "Are you looking for Dean, Noel he's in resus but they'll be moving him to cubicles I suspect", he turned to face her and repeated this, "You can wait in the relatives room and I'll get one of my staff to come and assist you soon".

He was met with a bunch of expletives, which he just dismissed, he wasn't in the mood today. He'd been up since god knows when, and had been having trouble sleeping.

In walked Yvonne and she smiled at him. She caught his eye and he smiled back. They had now been going out around 2 weeks, they'd had a few dates, and word was getting around the dept, no-one could keep anything to themselves in the ED. They were happy to take it slowly for the time being, their professional jobs had got in the way but they both clearly loved power and they had clashed at work more than a few times for all the right reasons. "Nick, can I have a word outside, now", asked Yvonne.

"Ooh someone is being summoned", Noel laughed, only to be given the classic Jordan 'look'. "Yes of course, I'll follow you out", and with that he gave her a wink, putting a pile of patient notes behind reception.

Once outside, the cold hit them instantly, so much so that Yvonne pulled her jacket tighter round herself. Nick leant in for a kiss before first checking there were no prying eyes hiding around corners. She put her hands round his neck & traced the bottom of his hairline with her fingers. Nick broke off, "I've missed you", "Hmm you last saw me 2 hours ago", muttered Yvonne. "Well that's too long, what did you want to see me for then, DS Rippon?", "Nothing, it was a ploy to get you out there.".

He smirked and he moved closer towards her and she felt his arousal instantly. "We'll have to do something about that, can't have you walking around the ED like that", she said, discretly massaging him down there.

A young couple with 3 kids, including a baby in a pram came up the path, and they moved to the side to let them past. Out the front 2 ambulances were parked, one of which was Jeff & Dixie's and the doors were open. They were probably re-stocking, which they did every afternoon, or Jeff was holding everyone up with his repertoires.

Nick looked at the emergency vehicle and back at Yvonne, "Do you see what I see?", she cottoned on to what he was looking at and laughed, "You're not suggesting we...in there?, "Why? The rumours about me are all true, every one of them?", "Oh I don't know...". Before she could finish Nick grabbed her hand and led her up the ramp swiftly closing the doors behind them. "They could come back at any minute", "Being caught turns me on immensely", replied Nick.

"I can see that". She started fumbling with his belt and he lifted her up so she was sitting on the trolley. "Not much room in here is there?", "There is enough for what I want to do to you". His hands wandered up her skirt and into her underwear, where he found her to be more than ready.

He stimulated her and he knew she loved it by the look on her face, "Nick, please …now, I can't wait".

He wasted no time in taking his pants and boxers the rest of the way down around his ankles. He hitched her skirt up and she reached for his cock and wrapped her legs around him on the bed, then in one swift move he penetrated her, holding onto the side, which he misjudged and this sent drawfulls of syringes and intubation tubes crashing to the floor. "Bugger it..".

He sustained a steady rhythm at first, pulling out occasionally and re-entering her, "Ah, mmm, I need...ah, one second, have you got, you know?".

"Its a bit too late for that now!". He wasn't keen on using them but the few times they'd had sex, she had insisted.

She held onto him with her hands up his shirt, clawing at his back, surely leaving scratch-marks.

He fucked her harder and faster, he knew he couldn't last much longer and was on the verge of coming, his balls began to tighten, he kept on going until he heard her mutter, "I'm..there", through panting breaths, she tensed around him and orgasmed with a loud moan. He stopped for a second and put his hand over her mouth in case someone had heard, and with one more thrust, he promptly shot his load deep within her, burying his face in her neck as he did so. They were both breathless, and smiled at each other. He withdrew slowly, pulled his pants up and straightened himself out. "Ouch my back", he laughed.

"Sorry about that, I got carried away". It seemed like they'd been in there for hours but in reality it was only about 10 minutes. They cleared up the supplies that had fallen to the floor earlier. "Come on let's get out of here". Opening the doors they were met by Jeff and Dixie, who were both standing with huge grins on their faces. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with us". "How much did you hear?", Yvonne looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her up, whilst Nick replied with, "What can I say, it was an emergency!".

_**Thanks for reading guys!**_

_**All credit goes to Michelle.**_

_**Follow her on twitter**_

_** Meesh_Redshaw**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here comes chapter 2 people, please comment or review if you have the time.**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Walking back through the doors, Yvonne still looked mortified. "Oh don't worry, they won't say anything", he said, casting a glance around the waiting room, "They are the sole of discretion, Jeff more so...".

She smiled at his comment but his look told her otherwise however. He trailed off. "Besides which, you seemed like you enjoyed it just the same as me".

She was just getting to know everyone properly but still liked to keep herself to herself. "You free tonight?" he asked her, just at that minute Noel rushed past and he must have heard, "Drinks after work Mr Jordan, didn't you know? Call yourself a Clinical Lead and you don't know what's going on in your own department".

He expected to be berated by this passing accusation, but Nick didn't rise to the bait. "What are these "drinks' in aid of then?".

"Nothing really, just a team get-together, 8pm in The Red Lion", and he went on his way.

"Why am I the last to find out?", he shook his head, "You fancy it?". he asked her,

"I may pop by, never say never".

"OK well hopefully see you later", and with that she turned and left.

He went to his office and sat down. After 5 minutes the door opened. It was Dylan. "Hello Dr Keogh, what can I do for you?, were you not taught to knock before entering a room?".

Dylan shot him a glance, the perfect comeback now gathering in his mind. "I was taught, not to come knocking when the caravan is rocking but that's about it. Anyway its the F2's, they are as much use as chocolate fire-guards. I asked one of them to order a CT and I'm still waiting".

They had recently taken on 6 new medical students, for a period of 3 months. It was only their second week. "Well, speak to Dr Hanna, she is their Educational Supervisor".

Dylan huffed, "If you want something doing, do it yourself". He let the door slam and was away before Nick could say something else.

He was getting more lenient these days but something told him it needed to stop and soon.  
He got up to close the door and noticed someone had left a resus trolley in the corridor. There was the sound of someone running or being chased and 2 of the students ran into the trolley sending it flying. "Can we stop playing games please, this is a hospital, not a playground", said Nick displaying his best attempt at assertiveness.

It was now 6.30pm, which meant he had enough time to get home, shower and meet everyone at the requisite time. He began clearing up some papers, logged off his computer and caught up with Charlie who was also leaving. They walked to the car park together and said their goodbyes.

As he got into the car his phone beeped, it was a text from Yvonne, "_**Sorry, can't make it tonight, urgent case to deal with. Call me when you can .x**_". He thought about phoning her, but replied with, "_**No problem, see you soon .x**_". He started the engine, put on his seatbelt and set off home.

Putting his car keys on the table, he ran upstairs. He had recently moved and was just starting to get things in order. He fetched some clean clothes from a 'heap' and turned on the shower undressed quickly and stepped in.

Letting the water run over him, he closed his eyes and stood for a few minutes, he squeezed some shower gel up and down his chest brushing past his nipples, and felt himself getting semi-erect.

He placed his right hand around his cock and stroked vigorously up and down the shaft, his grip getting tighter and tighter. He emitted a groan and leaned with one hand on the wall, back slightly bent, whilst the hot water drenched him. In his haste he had forgotten to take his Rolex watch off, which luckily was waterproof, and this had now fallen slightly off his wrist and as such was making a jingling sound with every movement.

He worked himself until he was rock-hard and changed hands, making the sensations it was bringing even better feeling like someone else was getting him off. With an open palm he gently rubbed his foreskin slightly, and began fucking his own hand. He knew he couldn't last much longer, his heart racing feeling like it was going to burst out his chest, and soon felt his orgasm when it happened like a rocket crashing to Earth.

He covered the shower curtain in spurts of a sizeable amount of semen, crying out with pleasure and unable to stop himself from exclaiming, "Jesus", as he did so. Getting his breath back, he cheekily smiled to himself. Turning off the unit he began drying off and was ready downstairs within 10 minutes, a taxi now on its way

_**Hope you enjoyed reading people! Again this one was written by the marvellous Michelle!**_

_**Please comment or review people!**_

_**Follow us both on twitter**_

_** meesh_redshaw**_

_** covblazebabe **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for coming back people, here's chapter 3 of the story, again all credit goes to Michelle, I take no credit for this chapter, hope you enjoy reading, please comment or review if you can.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Arriving at the pub a short while after 8pm, he was surprised to find Adam, Noel and Jeff already there. Zoe was apparently on her way and was going to be 'fashionably late' like a blushing bride on her wedding day. That girl was late for everything, she was probably having a dilemma over shoes, though it's not like they were at some top class 5-star restaurant.

The pub itself was a bit of a dive, the walls contained dusty photos of some athlete which was probably the owner in his previous role. It was local to most of them and so was convenient.

They had selected a large table in the corner. Nick walked in, looked around, and waved. Adam had drawn the short straw and was the unlucky one on-call though he'd had one cheeky pint, ready to leave at anytime should the ED descend into chaos, though they had plenty night staff to deal with it.

Nick had chosen to wear a white check shirt with 2 buttons open at the top, and blue faded jeans with black patent leather shoes. Casual but smart he thought to himself. "Oi, Jordan over here. I expected you to be suited and booted", shouted Jeff. He flashed a smile.

"I don't wear a suit 24/7 believe it or not. Anyway, I heard you all before I spotted anyone". He wasn't really one for socialising after work but tonight was to be the exception. He wasn't planning on staying out long but would see what the night brought. Adam's pager started going off, he punched the ED's "red phone" number into his mobile "Yes? Damn, I'll be right there". "Guys, I'm going to have to love you and leave you, RTC on dual carriageway, not too serious but they need an extra pair of hands"

They all pointed and laughed, "Yeah, yeah, laugh at my expense. Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do", he finished his drink, zipped up his jacket and excused himself.

An hour passed, they sat and chatted mostly about work, and there was still no sign of Zoe, but in she walked an hour and 15 minutes late. "Good of you to join us Zoe, better late than never", said Nick.

"Well, I almost didn't get here at all. Save the lecture for the working environment." The atmosphere between them had been somewhat 'frosty' over recent weeks. She definitely wasn't the jealous type even though she found herself looking away whenever Yvonne was around and they were together.

Neither of them could argue they once had something really special, but it was in the past, which everyone knew somehow had a nasty way of catching up with itself. It was probably a godsend they hardly saw each other at work. He changed the tone of his voice and decided to be pleasant, "Drink?', "Yes please, vodka and coke", she replied.

Numerous drinks later she was airing on the side of borderline inebriated. As the night went on, most of them had gone home. There was now only her and Nick left in the pub, and a few college student types in the other corner with their heads down, deep in conversation. Zoe stood up, stumbling, knocking the table full of glasses, and the remains of one over into Nick's lap and onto the floor.

"Bloody hell Zoe!". He reached out one hand by means of steadying her but she brushed him off. "I don't need help thanks".

"Well I'm sorry but you look like you do. You never were any good at asking for help, Its just unfortunate that there are only us left".

"I didn't ask you to stay!".She stormed off to find the Ladies.

He sat alone after mopping up the alcohol, he realised he'd made a mountain of a molehill. He scanned the scenery and he let 10 minutes go past and decided to find out where she'd got to.

He hovered outside to see if she'd make an appearance, moving from one foot to the other, glancing at his watch occasionally. Slowly entering he noticed that 3 of the 4 stalls were empty, luckily. He tried to be as inconspicuous as possible. "Zoe...". He whispered, not knowing actually why he was whispering.

The place wasn't exactly packed to the rafters. He said her name a few more times and gently pushed open the door furthest on the left. He found her to be sitting on the grubby floor. "Oh come on Zoe get up, don't play huffy type with me and don't be silly".

"Piss off Nick", came the response".

"What was all that back there, I think I know what's going on".

"Enlighten me".

"You're jealous, you can't stand seeing anyone with me because it isn't you". He thought he saw tears appear in her eyes. This wasn't her at all.

He was about to say something else when he was silenced by her placing a soft kiss on his lips. He recoiled slightly, "Zoe, you know I'm with Yvonne, what on earth are you doing?", even though he knew she was well aware. She had her back against the wall and when she didn't respond, he leant forward and whispered in her ear, "You never could resist could you? Been a while has it? So you thought you'd try your luck?",

"I want you, now". Forgetting everything they'd just said, a slight smirk emerged on Nick's face, and then they started passionately kissing, tongues in each others mouths. Fumbling they moved to the cubicle. He kissed her neck and moved down to her open blouse, she was wearing a lacy bra, which he undid and moved his tongue over her erect nipples.

He was getting hard, and he could feel that she was on fire. She unbuttoned his fly and slipped her hand inside. She massaged the tip of his cock which was already slick with pre-cum. She was moaning louder at what his fingers were doing, which he had inserted roughly inside her. At that minute the main door opened, he silenced her by putting his other hand to her mouth, and said 'sssh' like she was a small child.

They were both breathing hard, but did their best not to make a sound. Whoever it was didn't stay long, probably just came to see if anyone was in. It was about time for them to call last orders anyway. They almost burst out laughing feeling like teenagers being caught behind the bike sheds and soon carried on from where they'd left off.

She moved to her knees and started sucking him off, he began groaning and threw his head back, running his fingers through her hair, the look of absolute pleasure on his face. He was almost at the 'point of no return' and soon enough, he begged her to stop before she went too far, not wanting to finish early.

They sat on the toilet, and she straddled him. He slowed at first, quickening the pace with every movement,

"Oh god, Mr Jordan", he was clearing getting off on this element of authority,

"Say it again, please, its..there", she did so,

"Nick don't force it", this sent him over the edge, as he thrusted one final time. Zoe too came a minute later, kissing him briefly and moaning into his mouth.

He held her close to his chest until her orgasm subsided and pulled back, staring at her. She had forgotten how gorgeous his eyes were close up. She broke his stare and laughed. They would think about the consequences in the morning and then it'd come back to bite them on the backside no doubt.

Back in the bar, they sheepishly went back to sit down just in time to see one of the students fall to the floor and start fitting...

_**Follow Michelle on twitter**_

_** Meesh_Redshaw**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's chapter 4 guys, again I take no credit for this!**_

Chapter 4

Nick took charge immediately and said rather sternly, "We're from Holby's ED, give this man some space please, what's his name?".

Zoe moved the table and chairs out the way, and turned him onto his side. One of the gang stepped forward, a smaller guy with ginger hair shaped into a mohican.

He could only have been about 18. "His name is Leyton, and he has epilepsy"

He looked a bit shaken. "Medication? Are you a relative? Sit yourself down, take some deep breaths". "Phenobarbitone 80mg twice a day, he's my boyfriend". By that time the barman had came over and had dialled for an ambulance.

"It maybe that the dose isn't sufficient for him, or he's missed a dose, it could be a number of things, we'll know more when we get him in". Remembering just after he said it that he was off duty.

Leyton now had a large amount of froth coming from his mouth, and was groaning, teeth clenched. Zoe continued, "This type of seizure is known as a grand mal, which affects the entire brain". His other friends just stood listening intently. Nick shot her a glance and subtlety shook his head, as if to stop her worrying them.

"When was his last fit?", she continued. Just then they heard the familiar sirens outside and in came the two paramedics. "Alright Nick/Zoe?", said one of them. "Fancy seeing you two here. Seems like you were in right place at the right time". "Oh you don't know the half of it", Nick said half laughing, somewhat preoccupied now.

After being briefed on the situation they put a cannula into his right hand and administered a dose of Lorazepam which brought his status quickly under control. An oxygen mask was also put on but Leyton wrestled and removed it. "Right young man let's get you sorted". Lifting him onto the stretcher they wheeled him out followed by his friends. Nick shouted, "Adam's down there tonight", but he don't think they heard him and off they went.

Him and Zoe were now standing in the doorway. Nick was the first to speak. "Zoe, how are you getting home?". He heard a muffled sound which was the sound of his phone ringing deep in his pocket. It was Yvonne. "Hello, just finished? Yes, I'm just leaving. Of course, come round mine. I'll be 15 minutes. Take-away sounds great". He hadn't eaten for a while. "See you soon". Zoe was about to say something but decided against it. "We could share a taxi, and drop you off first?". He certainly had changed from their initial meeting at the beginning of the night.

Their liaison just 15 minutes ago at the back of their minds. "Good idea". There was a taxi rank just around the corner, and as they walked it started to rain. They chose the one at the front of the queue, and sat in silence until it pulled up outside Zoe's flat. "Will I see you tomorrow, Dr Hanna?". He was back to being the professional he was at work. "Oh, you sure will." With that the vehicle pulled away and he watched her go inside.

Ten minutes later he got to his place to find Yvonne sat outside. He paid the driver, and greeted her with a kiss on her cheek. "Good night?". "It was, ended up being work related as some kid had an epileptic fit".

"Oh dear, not too serious, I hope". Once inside, he hoped she wouldn't ask who was there, or that it was him and Zoe at the end.

He didn't want the third degree at this time of night. She went into the kitchen and fetched some plates. It was Chinese. The TV was on but was barely audible. It was some mundane game show.

There were various boxes around the room which he'd not yet had a chance to unpack but he knew largely where everything was.

They ate their food and searched for something to watch. "Sorry its such a tip", he said, regrettably. She just looked at him and said nothing.

There was bugger all on as usual. She moved closer to him, and he put his arm around her, her head now on his chest. They made eye contact and she made the first move, kissing him, which he reciprocated. His hands felt under her jacket. Pulling away, he said, "Mmm, why have you still got your jacket on?".

"Because its freezing in here!". After it was discarded, they laid heavily touching each other for about 5 minutes before she looked up, like she was pushing him away but not meaning too,

"Listen, Nick, we should carry this on upstairs, its more comfortable than this bloody sofa. We'll end up with backache". He could see she was right. "OK". They made it upstairs, hand in hand, until they were on the bed. He climbed on top of her, and she unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. They undressed each other incredibly slowly until they were both naked. She ran her fingers down his back, and squeezed his bottom.

However, there was no movement in his groin as yet, and he was sure she was going to say something soon. To assuage this, he got her hand and took it downwards, and she gave him some 'help' for a few minutes. Too late. "Nick...what's up?". He was tempted to say the classic, "Nothing at the moment.", but didn't.

He was clearly embarrassed. "Give it time". He knew she was ready by the urgency in her voice, and judging by how aroused she was and he felt awful. This predicament had never happened before. "Come on, just relax, and we'll go as slow as you want, we've got all night".

He was glad she was being understanding, but it didn't make him feel any better. It was now approaching midnight, as he glanced at the bright LED alarm clock on the bedside table. They both had early starts in the morning, and maybe he could blame it on tiredness. Deep down he knew what it was, it was guilt after sleeping with Zoe earlier.

He had had no problem back then. He was about to say to her, "Do you want me to finish you off", but this sounded crass and it wasn't him. Instead he proceeded to masturbate her without speaking, they were now laid side-by-side. It didn't take her very long to come, a matter of minutes.

Afterwards he walked into the bathroom and got ready for bed, she followed. Nothing more was mentioned about it. He needed to speak to someone, going through all his male colleagues one-by-one and settled on Adam. Yes, he would speak to Adam in the morning.

Once in bed they attempted to make love again, but getting nowhere, they cuddled up and went to sleep instantly, Nick's mind awash with thoughts….

_**Thanks for reading people, hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment or review if you can!**_

_**As iv said I take no credit for this story.**_

_**Follow Michelle on twitter.**_

_** Meesh_Redshaw**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

The sound of the alarm woke Nick with a startle. It had 2 settings, high and unbelievably high and he didn't remember ever changing it.

It was 6.30am. He'd woken up during the night, once at 3am and again at 4am.

He quickly hit the snooze button and turned over, pulled the cover over himself, and looked at Yvonne who was still asleep, she was laying on her right side away from him.

Then it hit him like a lightening bolt. He remembered what had happened last night, shagging Zoe in the pub toilet, as classy as it sounded, then being with Yvonne.

Twice they had tried and twice he had failed to 'perform'.

It therefore wasn't a one-off. He had probably tried too hard for want of a better cliché. She stirred and looked over at him, leaning over.

"You ok?". The morning light was beginning to pierce through the sides of the blackout blinds.

"I'm sorry..I just". He somehow wasn't in the mood to talk about it this morning, not least until he managed to capture Adam who had probably been running around like a blue-arsed flea, but today he wasn't in until 11.

He sat up on the side of the bed, and felt her arms around him from behind.

"Don't worry about it, what's bothering you?".

There was an awkward silence, but he turned and they shared a lingering kiss, which made her moan as their lips parted, but he made an excuse and said he needed a shower as time was getting on.

He knew what she wanted at that moment in time but couldn't go through the humiliation again, not that she had humiliated him in any way, shape or form.

In the bathroom he looked in the mirror.

He looked tired. He thought about how to approach the subject with Adam. Maybe he wasn't the right person, but he thought everyone else would just make a joke out of it, especially Dylan.

Did he really want to tell him at all, deep down?

After breakfast, Yvonne was the first to leave. "What time you finish tonight?", he asked.

"I wish you wouldn't ask me that. I work for the law, Nick, it could be anytime. The job is, as you know, unpredictable, as is yours. It isn't just a straight 9-5, but I'll let you know."

She was almost at the front door, and he got hold of her, and said, "Do you have a few minutes?", he winked clearly trying to block out everything.

"You pick your times don't you.", she shot back at him, with a laugh, continuing, "We'll see what tonight brings, and take it from there, in the end you're going to get yourself stressed which will make the situation worse".

Realising there was no reasoning with her, he opened the door and waved her off and got sorted.

Pulling up in the car park, Nick was 10 minutes early and was utterly surprised to see Zoe's Mini Cooper also parked, somewhat askew in its designated bay.

After last night he thought she would come strolling in late, but not today it would seem.

He turned off the engine and sat for a few minutes, then gathered up his briefcase and his lunch.

He saw a car arrive in his rear-view mirror, It was Dylan.

He had the window down and the radio was blasting out. Not noticing Nick, he walked in putting in his earphones and clipped his iPod to his jacket.

He found the waiting room to be the normal hustle and bustle.

He caught Zoe out of the corner of his eye clutching a bottle of water. She saw him raise his hand, "Ah don't say anything, I was in on time".

"I know, I saw your car". He heard shouting going on down in resus, and Charlie popped his head around the corner.

"Just the man, this childs father is asking to see 'the boss'". 9 year old with acute lymphoblastic leukaemia, petechial rash with fever. Awaiting BMT".

"OK, 2 minutes", he said following Charlie through. Marching into resus, the team introduced the child as Christopher Jackson, and his father as Billy.

"Are you in charge? I want my sons haematologist down here now, these amateurs are trying to take blood and I've told them a million times he is needle-phobic".

Nick took a look at him, he had sparse bruises on his chest and upper limbs, a common finding in ALL. "Calm down, who is your sons consultant please?".

One of the F2's butted in, "Mr Hanley, but he's on leave...". Nick continued,

"Right, we'll get him settled here, check bed status and send him upstairs where they can look at him further.

We can leave the bloods till he's sedated. Can someone try and get me the notes please in the meantime?

Try not to worry Mr Jackson he's in safe hands. I know its easier said than done", rubbing Chris's head as he said it. He took off his jacket as he walked back through the doors.

A few hours passed without any major disasters, and Nick was in his office when he saw Adam saunter past. Getting up from his desk, he opened the door,

"Adam, you got a minute?".

He mulled this over.

"I think so yes, what's the matter?".

"Come in and close the door". Adam did so and sat on the edge of Nick's desk.

"Why the urgency?".

"Its not easy for me to say this, as much as it won't be easy for you to hear it".

"Oh come on Nick spit it out, cut to the chase".

"Its just, have you ever had a problem..in that department?" asked Nick embarrassed. It didn't take Adam long to realise what Nick was trying to say.

He looked around the room, and replied. "No but it happens to most men at some point in their lives".

"Last night with Yvonne...I couldn't".

Adam stopped Nick. "Well, quite frankly, it hasn't with me".

"Oh I forgot you were the hospital Casanova. Replied Nick in a dull tone.

Nick shifted uneasily in his chair, while Adam glanced at the prescription pad in Nick's in-tray, grabbing a pen he scribbled something down quickly.

"Here you go, feel free to do what you want with that. Good luck.", he laughed and got up quickly and walked towards the door.

Looking at what Adam had written in his scrawl, he could clearly make out the words, "Sildenafil Citrate 50mg OD".

"Oh Adam you had got to be joking", he muttered to himself, wondering whether he should pass by pharmacy on the way home, which by his reckoning was in about half an hour.

_**I take no credit for this follow Michelle on twitter.**_

_** Meesh_Redshaw**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

He walked out the office, and tried to catch up with Adam. He had meant to ask him what had happened to Leyton from last night. He slipped away without anyone noticing. The pharmacy was in the "bowels" of the hospital. He knew Adam meant well, but this was absurd. Maybe just a single tablet to see what happened...

The lift stopped with a thud in the basement. He heard laughter from outside the doors and there were a few women having a 'mothers meeting'. It was dark and dingy in the corridor. He peered through the glass and found not many waiting, thank god. A few people appeared to be coughing; he blamed the weather, which was ever changeable. Hearing footsteps behind him, he spun around to be met with a very familiar face.

"Well, well, well, look who it isn't, what brings you down here? I thought you would have delegated a mundane task like delivering and/or collecting a prescription to one of your many minions. Can't get the staff these days".

"...Jac".

"Well the last time I checked that was my name, yes. Nick".

"Long no time see". He was trying to keep the conversation at a minimum. He looked her up and down. She was dressed in scrubs and white surgical shoes. Her hair was tied up roughly.

"It is. How's your lovely ED running?"  
"Like a dream".  
"You haven't buckled under the pressure yet then. I remember the days you rode roughshod over everyone".  
"Well, we all mellow don't we".  
There was a pause, until Jac spoke, "I better get back, I don't want any mistakes".

"Our mistakes make us what we are".

"You should know about that...", she said as she headed for the stairs. She turned back, "Why are you he...?", but he had disappeared through the door.

There were only 2 people in the queue. After what seemed like an age, he was called forward. He signed the back of the form, and handed it over. He saw a slight smirk appear on the receptionists face. "Hmm, I know that name.". Today of all days. After about 10 minutes, he heard his name. "Mr Jordan?", they called out.

"Hello, that'll be £7.65 please". Luckily he found just the right amount of cash in his pocket, paid and rushed out, hoping he didn't have to come back after this whole debacle was over.

Getting back to the ED, he shut himself in his office. Reading the leaflet it said, "You should take one tablet 30 minutes to 4 hours before you want to engage in sexual intercourse. An erection will not occur automatically; you will also need stimulation. Tell me something I don't know, he thought.

At that moment Zoe came in. He quickly stuffed the packet in his drawer. "Nick, we need to talk about last night".

"What is there to talk about?".

"3 words….. Sex, us, last night, unless you were living in a fantasy world.".

"I do remember, and it was good...at the time. I made it quite clear I'm with Yvonne, the moment was there and it was taken, Zoe".

Changing the subject, she said, "How is she?".

"Just fine, thank you". She could tell he wasn't giving much away. His phone vibrated on the desk, and she decided to leave him to it, and shrugged before closing the door. "Stressful day, will pick you up. Could do with a massage x", Yvonne had put on a text. "Sounds good to me. x". He waited a few minutes for a reply, but nothing came back. He presumed she was driving. He took one tablet as instructed, washing it down with a swig of stale orange, and promptly locked his desk.

A few hours later when they'd ate dinner at Yvonne's, they'd both got changed into 'civvies'. He was sitting on the edge of the bed when she walked into the room. "Come here..", she sat between his legs on the floor and he proceeded to massage her shoulders.

"Mmm that's nice...". She turned from where she was sitting and pulled him down, to her level, he moved around so she was against the bed. They spent what seemed like an age on foreplay, all the while sitting in the same position, until he felt a familiar stirring going on. He didn't make eye contact with her. He started off slow, and kept it like that, holding her close.

About 20 minutes later, they were still making love, though they had now moved onto the actual bed. She'd orgasmed several times, and now he was close. "God, Nick, what's got into you?".

"About as much as what got into you half an hour ago", he smirked. Suddenly, he arched his back, and came hard inside her, stifling a moan as he did so. He pulled out, and they cuddled up, Nick stroking her back. The bedside lamp was still on, and she looked up at him, and said...

"So, Nick, who prescribed you the Viagra?

The shock was spread all over Nick's face, "Erm, what? How do you know?...

_**Note; for those unfamiliar with the character 'Jac Naylor' she is a character from casualty's sister series 'Holby city' she is one of Nick's old colleagues from when he worked upstairs (in Holby city)**_

_**I take no credit for this story.**_

_**Follow Michelle on twitter.**_

_** Meesh_Redshaw**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Synopsis - So far, Nick has been going out with Yvonne for a number of weeks. On a team get together Nick slept with Zoe, which he regretted. This gave him problems being intimate, so Adam prescribed him some medication.**_

_**Chapter 7 **_

Nick stared at her, wondering just how he could wangle his way out of this one.  
"Just take it from me, I know. Nice to see you got your 'mojo' back, but I'm not stupid, Nick".  
He sat up in bed, "I just felt bad...for you".  
"I said we'd take it slow. It was one night, you didn't give it much of a chance. If you must know, you dropped the carbon copy of the prescription in my car when we arrived back last night. That is how I was aware. I need you to tell me what's going on in that head of yours. Is there...someone else?".

The question that he dreaded had just surfaced, though an awful lot later than he expected. She got up off the bed and put a dressing gown on. There was a definite chill in the room, and now an atmosphere between them which wasn't helping. He now realised how drastic he had been, what was a bit of fun, and enjoyable as it was, had now turned into a disaster. He got flashbacks of him and Zoe, and he tried to blank it from his mind. He had added fuel to the fire and it had blown up in his face.

"Jesus, of course there isn't". By this time she was laying back next to him.  
"I'm in no mood to argue, I'm tired. Don't spoil it. Besides which, I've been feeling rubbish all day". She appeared fractious now.  
"Why didn't you tell me?".

This sudden turn of the conversation would almost certainly take them away from the matter in hand.  
"...I just felt a bit sick this morning".  
"You couldn't be...could you? We haven't exactly been, should I say, careful over the last week".  
"No, definitely not, no. I've just been a bit dizzy/light-headed".

The concern lit up Nick's face, "Let me look at you. If you're any worse you won't be going into work tomorrow, that's an order. Now let's get some sleep".

"Don't be daft, it's nothing", she smiled.

"Don't ignore my advice. A lot of harm has been bestowed upon people that have ignored warning signs. I should know".

The next morning, the first thing he became aware of was his significant 'morning glory', must be the after effects he thought. Sidling up to Yvonne, and spooning with her, he knew immediately that she wasn't asleep. Kissing her neck, he whispered, "Mmm, I'm horny as hell...". He moved closer and entered her from behind, propping himself up on one elbow, and began thrusting hard.

"Nick.. that's it...", he lasted a matter of minutes, "Fu..I'm going to come", and they both did almost simultaneously. As the flashbacks once again entered his mind at an alarming speed like someone flicking through stills on a projector, this time he couldn't shake them, thinking of Zoe the other night is what had eventually tipped him over the edge. How vulnerable she had appeared. This was all he needed, and it had done the trick.

After they had got their breath back, he asked her, "How are you feeling?",

"That should have been the first thing you asked, instead of how telling me how horny you were, quite ill..". At that moment she covered her mouth, brushed past him and ran to throw up, him swiftly following her and kneeling down next to her, half naked still and covered in a sheen of sweat from their quickie.

"What's going on here? Have they been spiking your tea down at the station?". Rubbing her back, and realising it was no laughing matter, he said, "That looks bile-stained to me, I'm not taking any chances, you're coming with me now so I...we, can run some basic tests". She collapsed onto him, and he held her, "Deep breaths come on..". She was now burning up, probably from vomiting.

She had a visible spreading rash on her neck. "You aren't in the ED now" she managed to muster up.

"No, but I soon will be with you in tow". He picked her up and carried her to the bed. Everything was happening fast and he was getting frantic. Grabbing his phone, he stepped onto the landing out of earshot, and dialled the reception and Adam answered, "Holby ED, Dr Truman speaking",

"Adam.. its"

"..Nick, how did you get on, was it worth the squirt?",

He started muttering on, "Just great thanks..cut the conversational pleasantries, listen to me, I'm bringing Yvonne in , bile-stained vomit, fever, rash, query GI in nature". "Well..you know the rules, if you're bringing her in yourself she should go to AAU". "Hmm, well for this once I'm bending the rules".

"You're in charge".

"Yes I am. I maybe a bit late, hopefully won't be long".

Walking back into the room, he found Yvonne was slumped on the floor, unconscious….

_**Thanks for reading people again I take no credit for this please follow Michelle on twitter, and leave a comment or review if you can.**_

_** Meesh_Redshaw**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Oh my...", exclaimed Nick, he was telling himself to keep calm but it wasn't working. He ran over to where she was on the floor. He dialled 999. Why hadn't he had heard her fall? His conversation with Adam had only been a few minutes. He put her into the recovery position, & felt inside her mouth to see if her throat was occluded. This was clear. He tilted her head back to open her airway. Her carotid pulse was present & regular. He suspected she had blacked out from whatever illness or virus was now coursing through her body. She had deteriorated rapidly. He kept wandering to the window to check on the ambulance. He pulled the sheet off the bed, put it over her halfway & put a pillow behind her back so she couldn't roll over & choke if she happened to be sick again. There was a knock, & he ran downstairs. Funny, he didn't remember seeing or hearing it outside, unless they hadn't been blue-lighted & there was plenty room to park on the road. The street was almost void of cars.

"Hey, Mr Jordan, where is she?", "Erm, upstairs. She's drowsy but conscious now". Dixie's familiar smile greeted him & in came Jeff ever so laid-back as per usual. Nick hadn't had a chance to change & was still wearing his jockey shorts. Jeff said, "You might want to get some clothes on, mate. Can't take you back in your under-crackers. It'd bugger your reputation". Looking down at himself, Nick replied, "Hmm", not really bothered. Once they were all upstairs, Nick hovered in the background then leant down & took her hand. They checked her vital signs. "I'm not liking the look of this rash. Has she had any photosensitivity/neck rigidity?". "Meningitis? No, not that I'm aware of. She didn't mention it until lastnight, god I should have queried further, she woke up this morning & got progressively worse". "You aren't a mind reader however much you try to be". They bundled her into the back of the ambulance whilst Nick shoved the suit he had on yesterday back on. Needless to say his shirt was crumpled but his jacket would cover it. He couldn't find his tie. Jeff pushed a button on the dashboard which set the sirens off & soon they were hurtling towards the ED. Yvonne coughed, & said, "Turn the lights off..too bright". "There are no lights on. "She is going to need a lumbar puncture & IV antibiotics I..well you know the score", said Dixie, trying to reassure Nick as best she could.

They could soon see the entrance in the distance & Jeff parked up. Wheeling her in with Nick following, the sound of his shoes on the linoleum floor was the only thing that could be heard. Suddenly the paramedics stopped dead before they reached the resus doors. "This is as far as we go. You are on your own now". "But..". "Go ahead", said Jeff with an awkward smile. He looked & strangely it was in darkness. Turning back they had disappeared. "Strange?", he thought. Where was everyone, & why was HIS resus seemingly 'closed'. The doors were ajar slightly, & he struggled to wheel the trolley in on his own. He now noticed it wasn't completely dark, there was one flickering halogen light in the corner. He glanced around & found the contents of every drawer had been tipped, drip stands had fallen over & one stretcher was upended. He felt someone's presence behind him.

Turning around he was met by Adam looking a bit dishevelled.

"Where did you spring from?...Adam...what's going on here?"

"You aren't welcome here, Nick. I'm busy, besides, Zoe told me your little secret".

Nick began stuttering & found it difficult to find the words. "I suppose she made it sound as though it was all my fault did she? It was a one off, heat of the moment thing. She instigated it."

"Let me cover my ears a second, that wasn't what I was going to say, actually. I don't believe you sometimes. In fact, who are you really? What I WAS going to say, Zoe told me about your new plans for my job. I'm not liking it, Nick, in fact, this lovely mess you see before your eyes is my own doing, & now, if you'd like to step aside, I'd like to treat you're supposed 'girlfriend', before you're bit on the side manages to find the strength to get here". Adam set about hooking monitors up & ordering blood tests, to himself as there was no-one else there.

"We have history, look. You're getting irate because of something so mundane? Whose in charge here?.

"Oh I thought it wouldn't be long before you played that card. The history that you mention has just repeated itself. Zoe does not deserve this. Move out of the way, otherwise I will fucking kill you. So that's why you wanted the medication? I wish I'd known".

Adam had pure anger in his eyes, & after a brief thought, Nick did as he was told. He had been at the brunt of his anger before.

"I spoke to you on the phone just 15 minutes ago, & now its like this. Where is everyone else?"

"No-one spoke to me. If you care to go through the doors, you'll find out.." he said, not looking Nick directly in the eye.

Walking ever so slowly, he opened the doors & was horrified at the sight. There were bodies piled up in one corner, in varying degrees of decay. It was like a bloodbath. The reception was dripping in it. He heard someone shuffling behind him, like a zombie creeping up on an unsuspecting victim.

"N..Nick".

It was Zoe, the first thing he noticed was the massive chest injury she had. She fell to the floor at his feet, & her eyes became a vacant stare. "Oh Zoe, no, no"

_**Follow Michelle on twitter people she takes all credit for this story!**_

_** Meesh_Redshaw**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

"NICK!", shouted Charlie. He shook him by the shoulders.

"Hmm..what?", Nick sat bolt upright somewhat disorientated. He didn't remember how he had got there; he was on the sofa in the on-call room. He remembered arriving with Yvonne and they had taken her into resus, though the next bits were a blur.

"I had the most terrible nightmare, that Adam went on the rampage, and oh poor Zoe...I don't even want to think about", he said with a shocked look on his face.

Charlie sat down next to him. "Well calm down, you're back in the real word. The reason I came to get you is because Yvonne is asking after you. The tests have confirmed viral meningitis, they are starting IV Acyclovir as we speak. Her BP was low on arrival, which probably accounts for the collapse she had at home. That maybe some predisposed condition in itself. Her haemoglobin was 15 and she has normal red cell indices, so its not due to anaemia. Rest of bloods normal".

"Thanks, please tell her I'll be through in a second, and tell her not to worry. I'll call the station and inform them".  
"That's best coming from you, I think", Charlie nodded and left Nick on his own once more.

Nick got up and splashed some cold water on his face from the nearby sink. It was 10am, god knows how long he'd been out for the count. The continuous stream of people had started coming through the doors since the early hours. He saw Dylan striding towards him, coffee in hand. "Here, you look like you need this more than me". "Thank you, Dr Keogh". He thought it best to take it, not knowing when it'd happen again.

All of the F2's were hanging around the reception. "Hey, Mr J", said Noel cheerfully. Nick smiled and clapped his hands, "Get to work you lot, becoming a doctor isn't a spectator sport". They huffed and sheepishly wandered off in different directions in search of more exciting work that didn't involve emptying bed-pans.

Walking into resus, they had almost finished inserting a central venous line into Yvonne's right internal jugular vein and then doing some more bloods. She turned her head slowly and saw him straightaway. He placed a kiss on her cheek and entwined his fingers with hers, being careful not to catch the cannula they had fitted her with.

She was going to say something, but he stopped her, "Don't speak, rest. You've had a lucky escape, I'm here for you". Picking up her notes from the end of the bed to have a look at exactly what they were administering, they were quickly taken off him by Tess.

"You know the rules, she isn't your patient now. Notes please". Reluctantly he gave them back. "You look..", murmured Yvonne,

"A mess, I know". At the moment Zoe came in and shot Nick a friendly smile, "Get yourself a chair".

"I'm fine where I am, thanks", he said. "Just one second", he said to Yvonne, he got up to talk to Zoe and she went through the doors.

Storming after her, he wasn't in the mood to argue.  
"Why didn't you bring her in sooner, we could have at least tried to prevent it".  
"I'm just thankful its not the bacterial strain, it's fatal".  
"You think I don't know that. In case you forgot, I'm a qualified consultant as well.  
Sorry. Zoe I wasn't undermining you".

She started laughing for some unknown reason, and he couldn't quite understand why.  
"What's funny?".  
"You, getting all high and mighty, mind you, what's bloody new. Ever since that day you strode into resus, nothing has changed".

She was standing next to the door, admiring him at his best angry self.  
"You know what us arguing does to me".  
"Nick..no, just..no. First was a mistake, second is almost certainly intentional".

Moving his hands down, he started undoing his belt, he started rubbing himself up and down through his trousers, tugging at his cock, he got more vigorous and now was desperate to cum, the tension was building begging for release. They were now up against the locker itself.

"We promised this wouldn't happen again. You know I can never resist you in those glasses".

He moved closer so she could feel his breath on her neck, he felt between her legs, she was wet. Raising his eyebrows in the sexy way that only Nick Jordan knew how, he took her underwear slightly down, and started teasing. She could feel his erection against her. He entered her, then went deeper. "Hold onto me", he instructed.

The locker was soon not the only thing banging against the wall. She grabbed his backside with both hands. He looked gorgeous, his eyes were closed tight, lost in pleasure. She started thinking about the past, but she was soon brought out of her revelry by Nick's voice.

"Is that it Zoe, am I hitting the spot...tell me".

"God..yes...don't stop", she moaned. She held onto his back, though he still had his shirt on, it was now soaked with sweat. "Thank god I haven't got meetings today". He started bucking his hips and took hold of her hand, entwined his fingers with hers, like he had done with Yvonne just moments earlier. He added a slight pressure to them as he thrusted. That familiar warm feeling started spreading up from her feet, into her thighs and pelvis, where he was inside her, she lost control and started feeling weak with overwhelming pleasure, and came muttering his name.

"Ah, Zoe..."; his cock throbbed achingly and he knew he was at the point of no return as he shot his load hard. Exchanging glances, they collapsed against each other and quickly started composing themselves. Nick's eye contact never left her gaze.

A second later the door swung open, "Well let me know if you get out alive", Adam laughed, whoever he was talking to were out of sight. then the smile quickly left his face. He stood, clearly gob smacked at them both. He turned back around to face the door. "...Erm, er, when you've finished, come and find me please, Nick, its important".

"Shit", said Nick. This would take some explaining

_**Thanks for reading people! Please review or comment if you have the time! Again no credit taken for this story!**_

_**Follow Michelle on twitter**_

_** Meesh_Redshaw**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

They both stared at each other, not believing what had just happened.

"That was close!", whispered Nick.

"Close? He bloody caught us. The locker room hasn't been the best idea you've had recently".

"He won't say anything", he said with a gleam in his eye.

"How can you be so sure? Nick, just go, to Yvonne's bedside, where you are needed the most at this moment in time".

"You hardly fought me off", he was going to say something else but was interrupted by a light tap on the door, and in came Simon, an F2. "Excuse me, Mr Jordan, they asked me to inform you that Superintendent Rippon is being transferred in 10 minutes. Cubicle 4".

"Right thank you", he said, all the while still looking at Zoe. He followed Simon without another word.

Opening the curtain, he was met by Tess. "Oh there you are. I was about to send out a search party. Adam's been in 3 times looking for you. He doesn't seem happy. He called you a "disastrous excuse for a Clinical Lead".

She was adjusting Yvonne's drips. "How is she?", he said sauntering over to her bedside. "I trust my staff are looking after you?". "Of course..work?". "Don't worry I called them". He was however well aware of the fact that he hadn't, but he didn't want to let her know that. She reached for a small plastic cup with some water in. He picked it up and held it to her mouth. She took some small sips. "I'm not that much of an invalid, you know". She was still drowsy. He smiled. He then saw she was pointing at something. Tess looked over. "Erm, Mr Jordan, your fly is undone". A mortified look spread across his face as he clumsily and quickly zipped himself up. "You weren't in that much of a hurry to see me were you?". Tess had made a quick getaway. "Always". The response sounded half-hearted. He made his excuses and went to see Adam.

Now, the task of finding him was going to be more tricky than he thought. So far he'd checked everywhere possible. Going back to the first place, there he was swinging on Nick's chair, bold as brass.

"Firstly, where were you?. Secondly, what is so important?".

"Oh I see you've finally managed to get it back in your pants after your little encounter with Zoe?. Well done. Anyone could have walked in. I'm presuming this is why you needed help getting it up?".

"It's complicated", he shrugged.

"Don't feed me with bullshit, you know very well what you're doing. Seriously, listen, Nick, I won't be in until later tomorrow. There's something I need to go and get checked. I was..examining myself in the shower the other week and well it may just be something or nothing".

"It's clearly worrying you enough to track me down. Do you want me to have a quick look? If you don't that's fine. I'm no expert but it won't hurt before you see the GP".

"You can do..make it quick though. I don't fancy being caught with my pants down in your office".

Nick turned, closed the blinds and locked the door. He grabbed some gloves from a box on top of his filing cabinet and put them on. Meanwhile, Adam undid the drawstring, dropped his scrub pants and took down his underwear.

"Which one? Or I am expected to "toss" a coin? Heads for left, tails for right?", Nick laughed.

"Oh sorry, the right", he was doing his best to concentrate on the wall in front of him, staring intently straight ahead.

Nick used both hands to gently mobilise the testicle with slight pressure between his fingers. He placed his thumbs over the top and with the index and middle fingers of each hand felt behind it. Adam winced at that, "Pain? I can't feel anything, can you show me where?".

"No, you're a bit rough. You never know your own strength". He used his own hand to have a feel around until he settled on one spot. "There...", Nick knelt down this time, "Ah now I feel it", there was definitely a pea-sized lump present. He got back up and proceeded to take his gloves off and threw them in the clinical waste bin. "You are doing the right thing. Better be safe than sorry". He began opening the blinds. "Nick..I'm...". Within a few seconds Adam had got quite visibly aroused. He'd already started pulling his pants up.

"Oh Adam, don't worry it happens to the best of them. I'll leave you to it, there are some tissues in my desk drawer. Sort yourself out. Make sure you clean up though".

"...okay", came the response.

Adam had already indeed got to work on himself sitting on Nick's sofa.

"You could have at least waited until I'd left the room", he said darting out the door

_**Follow Michelle on twitter**_

_** Meesh_Redshaw**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hey people welcome back, here's chapter 11._**

**_Chapter 11_**

One week later.

"I'm pleased to say that your biopsy has come back clear". He had been rushed through by the GP and already working there had its advantages and had got him a very quick appointment with the top consultant. Adam breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'd like to see you in a month, though, just to air on the side of caution. See the receptionist for another appointment."

"Of course, thank you", reaching for the door and closing it gently behind him. It was only a short walk back to the ED.

Meanwhile, Noel was busy checking his list of 'attending/not attending/maybes' for tonight's Christmas party. It was the end of November, but it was the only date people could do. It was to be 80's themed. He was rushing around getting final numbers. Fancy dress was optional.

Yvonne was being discharged today, and had wandered down to see Nick but he was stuck in meetings all day which meant she had to hang around. She wasn't allowed to drive or take public transport and didn't require immediate patient transfer ambulance, they were fully booked up for the day anyway. She wasn't complaining however, she was just glad to be going home. She had made a full recovery, after a week of intense antibiotics. "You look a bit bored, there. Hopefully Mr Jordan won't be too long", said Charlie who was helping Noel.

A man sitting at the far side shouted over, who had a nasty cut on his forehead and kept padding it with bloodied tissues. "I saw him in my pub last week, I'm the landlord, he was with a nice dark-haired pretty girl, I think she also works here. They were on hand when some youngster collapsed when everyone had gone".

"Were they now? That's interesting". She knew immediately who he was referring to. Nick clearly had kept that bit of information from her but she would find the time to confront him and that time would be soon, though it sounded innocent enough, she wanted him to say it.

A few hours went past and it was soon approaching 5pm. Yvonne was now residing in Nick's office. The door burst open and in he came. "God I'm sorry, I heard they let you go hours ago". He put his arms around her and she said, "I just want to get home. I hope you're still going tonight even though I'm not". "I plan to, but not for long". "Come on", he picked up his keys and drove her home.

Making sure she was settled, he took her a cup of tea upstairs when she had got out the shower. "Now, ring me if there is anything wrong, I'll be home in a flash. I'm still not sure I should be going, you know. I want to stay here, with you". "Of course you should, go". Thoughts of what the man had said came flooding back but she wasn't about to spoil his night.

As the taxi pulled up, Nick got out and a woman almost walked into him. He hadn't seen her anywhere in the ED before. "Woah, watch where you're going", "Sorry, I'm gatecrashing". "You do know this is invite only? You seem a bit disorientated, let me get you inside, if I can". At that moment, Adam shouted from the doorway, "Jordan, ah, glad you could make it". "Is that your name is it?. "Surname actually, first name Nick". "Sexy". He had made the choice not to wear fancy dress but was still looking smart in a suit with no tie.

Once inside, they made small talk, him buying most of the drinks and her asking mostly about his job. Sitting at the dark secluded corner table at the party, their faces being lit up occasionally by the movement of the disco lights, she pulled him closer to him and she whispered something that made him laugh. He brushed her hand away, but she, as subtle as possible, leaning forward, she traced her fingers along the zip, but didn't undo it, of his black trousers, squeezing him gently through them. The thump of the music pounded in their ears, some 80's classic power ballad, the dance-floor heaving with bodies lost in another world until the next track came on and they dispersed.

His eyes moved downward and he looked up at her, with the smirk that gets every woman going. "Not here!", he seemed shocked. "Shut it, " Jordan". I'm going to make you come in your pants so you'll have something to remember me by when you wake up half pissed at 4 in the morning. Pass me your jacket". He did as she asked. She draped it across his lap and began rubbing him underneath, he was now rock hard.

"That's more like it". "Slowly", he retorted. "Why? Don't you want to draw attention to yourself?". "You..could say..that". He was now concentrating on what she was doing to him. He was thankful it was dark. She paused only to be met with his disapproval. "Mmm..nearly". She started stroking his balls, and soon felt his hand on top of hers guiding it along the length of his cock, as if to show her what he liked. He was moving vigorously, and a few seconds later they were both covered in semen . She quickly stood up. "Let's get out of here. I've never been a fan of this music", she said as Frankie Goes To Hollywood's Relax was belting out, "Relax, don't do it, when you want to come". "How appropriate, considering". "Let me just pop to the gents". "Who is going to see you? You aren't going anywhere, now follow me". It was a struggle getting to the door, but they finally made it. "Where might you be off to? The night is young Mr Jordan!", turning he was met by Big Mac wearing a Choose Life t-shirt. "I have to get back, for Yvonne". "She's definitely got you under the thumb. What time is your curfew?". He didn't reply.

Wandering outside there was a steady stream of taxis. She was following him. "Please, I have to go". "Not yet you don't, come back to mine". "Seriously, my girlfriend is ill". He had shut the door but she had jumped in, "So what was all that about in there?". "A moment of madness?". She muttered some address, which spookily was only around the corner from where he lived. Ten minutes later she was fumbling for her keys. Why hadn't he seen her before? He didn't even step in the door and she had him against the wall, introducing her tongue into his mouth and hands searching for his belt. Breaking off from the kiss, he tried to speak, "No..I have to be..", before she was at him again. While he was saying this, all of his thoughts had now left his brain and were now taking up residency in his pants at least for the next few minutes, she was insatiable. They moved to the stairs, her taking the lead. She was moaning in his ear as he thrusted, his phone started ringing, "ignore it", came the reply, it had fallen out his pocket and lay on the floor, the caller I.D clearly showing that it was Yvonne. He was on the verge of coming and couldn't stop now if he wanted to, her moans were getting louder, and he soon finished with her doing so at the same time. Pulling his pants up afterwards, he said, "Seriously, I must go", and with that he was outside, his phone rang again but he ignored it a second time. He said his goodbyes. He then realised he didn't even know what her name was.

Arriving home, he crept slowly up the stairs in case Yvonne had fallen asleep. He could see the light from the TV through the gap in the door. Entering the bedroom, her first words were, "Your battery dead? I phoned you twice". "Yes..it died hours ago". He was thankful he had disabled the voicemail facility some time ago. Walking over to her, he passionately kissed her and lay down. It all went quiet before she asked him, "Why didn't you tell me you had a drink with Zoe last week?"

**_thanks for reading people again for this chapter I take no credit. Follow Michelle on twitter._**

**_ Meesh_Redshaw_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Here's chapter 12 guys, this chapter was a joint effort, I wrote the first part, Michelle wrote the second, working on a chapter together always brings new ideas and twists! We hope you enjoy reading, please take the time to review or comment if you can, it makes it all worth it! And thank you to all those that have commented already!_**

**_Chapter 12_**

Nick's heart started racing, how the hell did she know about that?

"Drink? Zoe?", he stuttered as his brain began to reply the events of that night.

"Well?", demanded Yvonne sitting up beside him.

"Oh last week, yeah we just had a few drinks with the rest of the team, you know how it is, drinks after work".

Yvonne narrowed her eyes, judging by the look on his face there was more to this.

"We?", she questioned.

"Yes, erm, me and Zoe".

"You and Zoe?", spat Yvonne, her voice was beginning to become raised with anger.

"I mean we were the only ones left, she was a bit tipsy so I stayed and had a drink with her", replied Nick pulling himself into an upright position.

"She was tipsy so you decided to ply her with more drink?".

"What is this 20 bloody questions?", shouted Nick bolting out of bed.

"I don't need this right now, Yvonne, I really don't", he continued messing about with his phone.

"Why are you so defensive Nick? And what on earth are you doing with that phone?", questioned Yvonne in her work voice, at this moment she was looking at Nick as if he'd just walked into the room and pissed on a child.

"I'm setting my alarm" yelled Nick hitting the phones touch screen hard as guilt surged through him, of course he wasn't setting his alarm, he was checking there were no text messages from Zoe.

"What's going on Nick?"

He looked up as an awkward silence fell upon them "I don't understand why you are so defensive" said Yvonne her eyes locked on his.

"There's nothing going on! What exactly are you accusing me of here?"

"I'm not accusing you of anything!" She replied folding her arms.

Nick began changing his clothes, he could smell perfume on himself, he was surprised Yvonne hadn't noticed it when they'd kissed.

"Nick, I asked a perfectly straight forward question, I'd appreciate a perfectly straight forward answer", she wasn't going to let this drop, she could sense something wasn't right and she was determined to find out what.

Nick had stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed by this point, but still hadn't given Yvonne an answer.

"NICK!"

"Yvonne just fucking leave it will you! I've had a hard day and right now I want to get some sleep", he snapped settling down facing away from her. He was going to really lose his temper in a minute and it wouldn't be pleasant.

Yvonne turned the opposite way and let thoughts fill her mind, while Nick lay there trying to think of a way to get to his underwear drawer and change into a clean pair, for he was starting to 'set', and things were becoming increasingly uncomfortable down there. What he really needed was a hot shower, and he was trying not to squirm. Of course it didn't help that the en-suite bathroom was on her side.

"Nick...".

"I mean it Yvonne, if you say my name once more".

"Have you slept with Zoe, answer me". He saw fire in your eyes.

"For god sake change the damn record..no. Nothing happened. Comprende?". He reiterated the story to her again.

"Don't make me out to be a fool".

"There clearly is no reasoning with you". He then realised he needed the toilet, which meant he was going to have to get up now, there was no escaping it. He was still shuffling around.

"Is there also a reason why you're acting like you have worms up your backside?"

"No, I'm just itchy". He sidled out of the bed, trying to free himself as he did so. Why did she have to have her bedside lamp on?

"What's going on? Don't tell me she's given you crabs as well".

"Oh I've had enough of this". He made a run into the bathroom, but stubbed his toe on the corner of the bed.

"O.u.c.h", he began hopping around.

"Nick, grow up". She was clearly getting fed up.

"Me? Take a look in the mirror, sweetheart. You're the one who thinks I've been shagging Zoe, you don't even believe me do you! You're one jealous cow".

He slammed the bathroom door behind him, a few minutes later he returned to the bed. "I don't want to hear another word about it, I haven't slept with Zoe, now that is final". She had turned the light off by this point and he once again climbed in. No response came, she had clearly got bored with the questioning. Thank god for that he thought. He was still wearing the boxers but they'd make do until morning. No point putting on a clean pair now, not when he was getting up in 5 hours. Annoyed, and feeling slightly guilty, he went to sleep.

A few hours later he awoke, Yvonne was sound asleep, or so he thought. She was facing him now. He stroked her hair and kissed her neck and was met with, "Don't even think about it, I'm not in the mood for what you're about to imply. Sex won't make everything okay. I know your game".

"I wasn't implying anything", he sounded grumpy now.

"Of course you weren't. You must think I was born yesterday".

"Oh well maybe, just a quick one?".

"You have 2 perfectly good hands, now use them but preferably not all over the bed".

"Whose house is it...and more importantly whose bed is it!".

On went the light again. There was a loud bang on the front door and someone clearly shouting Nick's name.

"Who on earth could that be at this time of night?". Whoever it was he knew they weren't going to get much sleep.

"Zoe?", she said trying not to laugh.

"Drop it Yvonne, I'm not listening".

Bounding downstairs, he almost fell over his shoes which he'd kicked off earlier. He switched the hallway light on and could clearly make out a figure wearing some kind of fancy dress outfit. Opening the door he was met by Adam, who was drunk, actually he was paralytic. He was slurring his words. He literally 'fell' into the house.

"Sorry I've mislaid my house keys and had nowhere else to go. Can I stay here?".

Yvonne had by this point appeared in the hallway.

"Oh..sorry..not interrupting anything am I?".

"Believe me Adam, no, and yes you can stay here but I'm not staying up listening to your drunken woes or being your "shoulder to cry on".

"Cheers...you won't know I'm here". He was looking at Nick strangely, "What's with the..?".

"Ssshh, just leave it".

Adam made a gesture to say his lips were sealed, as Nick went to get some bedding…

**_Follow us on twitter_**

**_ Covblazebabe_**

**_ Meesh_Redshaw_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Here is chapter 13 people, and this one is another joint effort, hope you enjoy it!_**

**_Chapter 13_**

There was an awkward silence between the 2 of them whilst Nick was away. Adam was swaying back and forth. "Look..Adam isn't it? Sit down before you fall down". "Good idea".

Nick returned carrying a rather scruffy looking duvet and pillow. He chucked them at him, "There you go. We're off to bed. Goodnight".

"...thanks..".

When they had disappeared, he looked around the room, it was spinning. He was expecting a man to appear and ask him for his money after riding the waltzer.

He climbed on the sofa naked. Nick had a black leather one so the coldness made him shiver. He tried sitting up but kept sliding back down, laughing to himself he stretched out both arms and grabbed the coffee table then began pulling himself towards it. He promptly crashed onto the carpet with a loud bang, "ouch", he muttered holding his head and crawling towards the stairs. He was distracted by a moving table cloth at the other end of the room.

"Who's there?", he called. "I see you there! Creeping up on me", he continued as he slithered across the floor like a snake in pursuit of its next meal.

Reaching the moving table cloth he gave it a sharp tug causing it to vacate the table and fall over his head along with a vase of plastic flowers Nick had bought Yvonne.

"Ouch!", spat Adam for a second time as he threw the cloth onto the floor, he saw the flowers and broken vase beside him, picking up a flower he started sniffing at it, "huh", he grunted dropping it, "cheap skates".

He then proceeded to the stairs and looked up, "If a man can climb Everest, then I can climb these", he said to himself with a chuckle as he pulled himself up into a standing position. When he reached the half way point he realised he was naked, "oh well, he muttered and continued on his quest.

"Yes! I've reached the top!", he proudly yelled as he fell backwards, bouncing off every step back to the starting point.

"I think you've reached the bottom my love", came a voice from the top of the stairs. Adam looked up and shook his head as the figure moved closer and closer.

It was Yvonne. "Oh Adam! Are you, erm, are you ok?", she stuttered, realising he was stark bollock naked. Her eyes were drawn to his penis, a smile spread across her face.

Looking slightly coy, he covered himself with his hand, but exclaimed,"You like? Is his lord and master out for the count?".

"He is".

"Oh, well come and have a chat with me. I'm sure I can string some sentences together with the help of an Oxford English dictionary".

He disappeared into the living room and when Yvonne followed he was sitting on the floor surrounded by a pile of DVD's, frantically rummaging through.

"What are you looking for?".

"Well he must have a stash of porn somewhere. I bet he's got some proper kinky medical stuff".

"Forget that, I need to have a little chat with you, about Nick".

"How do you mean?". Adam had now joined her on the sofa, he was listening intently, well, when his eyes eventually stopped rolling.

"How has he been acting recently?".

"Typical workaholic Nick".

"What about Zoe?".

"What about her?".

"Has he mentioned her".

"Yvonne..he mentions her all the time, they work together. I'm not sure what you're expecting to hear. Actually they were in...if you'd excuse me, I think I'm going to...be...".

He ran into the kitchen, and just made it to the sink.

"There were in where? Adam...are you ok?", that was the second time she'd said that tonight. "How much have you had?. Take some deep breaths".

When he'd finished he opened the back door.

"Where are you going, you will catch your death", she sounded concerned.

"I need fresh air and I need to see if Jordan has a bucket. I wouldn't want to puke on his shag-pile carpet", he sounded dazed.

"Come back inside".

To her horror, the kitchen door had miraculously locked itself from the inside. Panic set in.

"Shit, what the hell are we going to do now?".

"Sit here and freeze to death", he began howling with laughter.

"Adam this is no laughing matter!". It was eerily quiet in the garden. "Oh god, I need Nick. Why the bloody hell did you have to come round, you're a liability".

"No, you don't need him", he said looking at the wall instead of at her.

He went to kiss her, she pushed him off the first time, but the second time reciprocated. In his naked drunken state, she felt a bit sorry for him. She didn't want him but her mind was telling her otherwise.

Standing close to her so they were touching, and with his right hand, he took hold of himself and teased her with his now hard cock down there, she was still wearing underwear, which he promptly removed. He could tell she was begging for him to penetrate her.

"What about Nick", she said between panting breaths.

"What about him?. The door is locked at least until morning. What he doesn't know won't hurt him".

She could strongly smell alcohol on him, but it was strangely turning her on even more. When he was sure she couldn't wait any longer, he entered her deeply.

Against the shed, in the pitch black dark of the night, he fucked her hard. Looking upwards she noticed Nick's bedroom window was open, and the light had just flicked on. She tried to speak and tell Adam but all that came out was a stifled moan. "..that's it..harder..please". At that moment she heard Nick's voice, "Yvonne..". The kitchen door handle slowly turned...

**_Twitter - covblazebabe Meesh_Redshaw_**

**_Please comment or review if you can._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thank you for all your feedback guys! again this chapter is a joint effort! credit goes to Michelle and myself.**_

_**follow us on twitter**_

_** Meesh_Redshaw**_

_** covblazebabe**_

_**Chapter 14**_

"Jesus", whispered Yvonne.

"At least let me...bloody finish", he gripped onto her shoulders. His breathing was laboured. By the look on his face he was seconds away.

They heard the sound of keys turning. It was like someone had slowed time right down and the sound of their heart beats pumped in their ears. "Stupid damn door", they heard Nick mutter...

What excuse could they think up? This was absurd. No, they should tell the truth, preferably missing out the last few minutes.

The door flew open and Nick stood in his black dressing gown, his hair looked like he'd been dragged through a hedge backwards.

"Hey, who dragged you through a hedge backwards?", commented Adam.

"What on earth? Can you tell me, firstly, why you are both out here at this time, and, secondly, why Adam is starkers?".

"The door...its the doors fault", he said trying not to laugh. He was pointing at it as if it was going to answer him back.

Yvonne piped up, "Look, the truth is Adam went in search for a bucket, the door locked itself", she wasn't sure he was going to fall for this.

"Oh I know its been dodgy for ages. Come inside I think its time we all went to bed". His leniency was at its best at this time of the morning.

Adam's eyes lit up. "Together?", he smirked.

Yvonne shot him a look that said 'drop it'.

Once inside Adam settled down, with his beloved bucket safely on the floor next to him. It was now 2am. Meanwhile, Nick & Yvonne climbed into bed. He pulled her close, her whispering a "sorry" for their argument earlier.

"You need to trust me more", he responded.

He'd got out of that one by the skin of his teeth.

She then realised, that, whether he had slept with Zoe or not, they were now both equal following her little spur of the moment tryst with Adam earlier. She could hardly have a go at him now could she?

The next morning Yvonne kindly dropped Nick and Adam off at work. She had put a sick-note in for the week following her recent bout of illness.

"I'm never drinking again, my head is on it's arse", moaned Adam.

Nick chuckled and walked silently beside him, soon they went in separate directions, Adam to resus, and Nick to the nurses station.

"Good morning Noel", he said cheerfully picking up some notes.

"Ah Mr J there was a young lady here earlier asking for you".

Nick looked up, "A young lady?", he questioned, "How young exactly?"

"Only about 25 maybe a little older, very pretty though", chuckled Noel.

Nick shrugged his shoulders and made his way to his office, upon opening the door he caught Zoe sleeping across his desk, without thinking he slammed the door abruptly waking her up.

"Oh Nick my head", she muttered before flashing him an evil look then leaving.

Nick had arranged to meet Yvonne for lunch, he knew things hadn't been running smoothly between them for these last few weeks so he wanted to try and make things up to her. The hours of the morning seemed to fly by. He spent some time in cubicles, helped with a few emergencies in resus when the team decided they "needed Mr Jordan" and drank enough coffee to piss in the Trevi fountain.

Quite a successful morning he thought to himself.

Now it was time to go and meet Yvonne and show her how much he really loved her, but his plans to walk Yvonne down the path of true love and commitment were shattered, when he walked into the canteen his heart nearly stopped.

Sat in the corner chatting away to his girlfriend was "random let me wank you stupid in a club then drag you home and shag you to death woman".

"Oh my god", he muttered feeling himself sweating up as the events of the previous night replayed in slow motion in his mind. He loosened his tie slightly and ran his hand across his brow.

"Nick", called Yvonne, spotting him and waving him over, "We've saved you a seat", she smiled kissing his cheek before continuing her sentence, "This is my friend Steph".

Nick stood frozen to the spot, "Er, hello there, nice to meet you", he managed to stutter.

The woman smiled, the smile was cold, unnerving perhaps even evil, for some reason in the cold light of day, he didn't feel so at ease with the woman whose brains he'd fucked out the night before.

"Hi Nicky", she giggled playing with her hair.

"I'll get us some grub" said Yvonne leaving them alone.

"She's nice, a lucky girl" said the woman flapping her hair about like someone in a Pantene advert.  
"So, when do I get to see you again?", she questioned.

Nicks blood ran cold, what the hell was he going to do?...

_**Hope enjoyed reading people! please comment or review if you can!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Here is chapter 15 people, another joint effort!_**

He looked over at Yvonne, who was now being served. She had a tray full.

"I didn't plan to see you again, sorry if that sounds harsh. It was a one-off in my eyes. I certainly didn't expect to see you the next day. How long have you known her?". He nodded towards Yvonne. His voice was low.

"Years. Well you're going to have to put up with me tonight. I've been invited for dinner", she said with a smile.

"Y..you've what?", he couldn't believe it.

She was being very secretive. Dread filled his mind. He just knew she was going to make him squirm for the entire evening. He didn't even know her that well! He had spent an hour in her company and most of that was spent with his penis doing the talking.

"Yes, I'll be there at 8pm, not a minute later. I haven't had a catch-up with her for ages. Bye Nick..". She walked away and waved at Yvonne.

He thought he better act pissed off rather than mortified. By this time she had returned to the table and had handed him a plate of lasagne and a cup of tea.

"That ok for you?", she asked him. He was staring into space. "Nick..hey", she waved in front of his face. This brought him out of his daydream. "Oh..sorry", he muttered. They began eating in silence. After a while Yvonne spoke. "You're quiet. What's up? You look annoyed", she questioned. "I am as a matter of fact, why did you have to invite someone for dinner, I wanted us to have an early night, maybe watch a DVD, get a takeaway. We had enough drama last night". "Oh she won't be round long. I'll cook us all something nice".

"Well hopefully it should be okay then", deep down he knew it wouldn't be. He was going to be on edge he just knew it. They finished their dinner and said their goodbyes.

The day passed by without any major incidences, well not including Adam slipping up and using the wrong colour topped vacutainer for an ESR blood sample, he had used a dark blue one instead of black so the sample had to be discarded immediately and the patient put through another unnecessary round of venepuncture. It was a simple task which had caused Nick to ask Adam if he was fresh out of medical school. He was sent off to cubicles after being called a "liability" by Nick with his tail between his legs.

Walking to the car park, he caught sight of Zoe talking to someone who had their back to him. "Goodnight", he said cheerfully. The woman turned round, "See you later Nicky". Oh my god, what? She must bloody work here he thought. He was never going to escape her clutches now. This was getting worse by the minute. He got to his car before she had the chance to catch up on him. Slamming it into first gear he turned the radio up loud and did a full U-turn which made the tyres screech. The sooner he got out of there the better.

Arriving at Yvonne's, she was in the kitchen cooking stew. He had fetched some DVDs for them for later on. He took off his jacket, tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Walking up behind her, he placed his hands around her waist.

"How was the rest of your day?, she asked him.

"Forget that, mmm you look nice, come upstairs, its been a while since we...".

She could feel that he was getting aroused against her. Unbeknown to each other they both got flashbacks of lastnight.

She moved his hands out the way. "Nick, no, this needs watching. Anyway, there will be plenty time for that later. Now, go and get showered as Steph will be here in 20 minutes".

"So come upstairs and we'll have 15 minutes to spare", he winked.

"What did I just say? Make yourself useful and go and lay the table".

"I know what I'd rather lay at this moment in time".

"Give it a bloody rest..later", she was getting annoyed, as Nick did as he was asked then went to shower and change. He knew better than to argue and was too tired to do so.

A while later the doorbell rang. Nick was slouched on the sofa. "Answer the door please Nick", she shouted from the kitchen, "..my hands are full". He didn't want to, but had no choice. Walking as slowly as he could, the knocking got louder. He was met by Steph wearing a long black dress and high heels. By his standards, she looked stunning. "We meet again", she said looking him up and down. "Just come in, and let's get this over with". "I don't know about that, I've been thinking about last night all day. I need a repeat performance, and soon. Otherwise Yvonne finds out. Which we don't want, do we?", she said cunningly.

"How dare you threaten..", he broke off when Yvonne walked into the passageway. "Nice to see you, Nick don't just stand there, get some glasses", he took a step forward and noticed Steph looking back at him. "Just give me a second, I left something upstairs". Their voices faded the further up he went, and it subsided into laughter as they chatted. His phone buzzed in his jeans pocket, he unlocked it. "Stay up there, I'll be 5 minutes". The number was unsaved in his phone, but, again he knew who it was. How the fuck had she gotten his number! He replied with a message to that effect. A second later, "I work on the switchboard at Holby, I have all consultants numbers for on-call purposes". Oh shit he thought. He was very unnerved.

He closed the bedroom door and saw a figure on the wall and heard light footsteps. She must have taken her shoes off. Seeing him standing next to the door, she virtually pushed him through it so he was sitting on the bed. "This won't take long". She unzipped his jeans, and was surprised at how quickly he responded to her stimulating him. "Look, this stops now". "Get me to stop then, I bet you won't". Looks like you need relieved to me". She knelt between his legs and took his underwear down, and his cock into her mouth, using her right hand to guide it. She licked furiously along the length of his shaft from base to tip, which was leaking with pre-cum. He emitted an audible groan. She went faster and only paused to look up at him. He whispered something which she didn't understand. His hips began bucking off the bed, the next bit she heard "I..need..to", "All in good time", she responded, as she continued sucking him off. "Please, I can't hold it anymore". A second later he ejaculated forcefully which hit the back of her throat, which she duly swallowed. Getting to her feet she turned and walked out the door without another word leaving him with his jeans around his ankles...


	16. Chapter 16

_**Here is chapter 16 people another joint effort!**_

Chapter 16

He sat on the bed staring into space, "What have I done?", he muttered to himself running his hand through his hair, he felt confused, he loved Yvonne why was he doing this to her? How did he manage to get himself into this situation, nothing was alright now, nothing was straight forward. In fact, to be truthful, would anything be the same again?

First there was Zoe (who was actually angelic compared to this one) and now this random woman was threatening him and demanding sexual favours. He briefly considered going to the police then he remembered what his girlfriend did for a living, besides who would believe him? A woman stalking a man! He would get laughed out of town.

"Nick!", came Yvonne's voice from downstairs.  
"Shit", he whispered to himself quickly pulling his trousers up but stupidly got up too fast and fell off the bed onto the floor causing a loud thud.  
"Nick! What are you doing up there!", shouted Yvonne, her footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs.

Nick rolled around on the floor fiddling with his belt and managed to pull himself to his feet just a second before Yvonne popped her head round the door.

"Nick dinner is on the table", informed Yvonne with a smile ushering him down the stairs and over to the table.

The three of them sat in silence for a few moments, listening to the soft beat of Boyzone in the background.

"It was my birthday last week, shame you guys couldn't be there", smiled Steph.

"Did you get anything nice?", asked Yvonne.

"Yes, I got a Palm 5", she answered projecting a cheeky smile in Nick's direction.

He looked up at her and narrowed his eyes, "A Palm 5?". He questioned, confused, "Oh good lord", he stuttered as his food went down the wrong way, "We don't need to know about your sex life", he continued coughing and spluttering.

Yvonne shot him a look of disgust, "A Palm 5, Nick, is a hand help computer!"

"Oh yes erm, I knew that", he answered wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"It's really nice to meet you", Steph whispered giving him a playful nudge.

"Not to nice I hope", the words fell out of his mouth.

What was going on here? This woman was blatantly flirting with him across the dinner table and Yvonne seemed completely oblivious to all of it.

"Let's have some wine" suggested a cheerful Yvonne pouring everyone a glass, "A toast to friends and lovers", she continued raising her glass.  
The other two followed, "Bottoms up", said Steph beginning to play footsie with Nick under the table causing him to spit his drink all over Yvonne.

"Oh jesus! I'm so sorry", he exclaimed.

"Nick you badly trained baboon! Look at the state of me!", she yelled jumping up and excusing herself leaving her boyfriend and her best friend all alone.

She was sat there as if nothing had happened, stupidly grinning at him. She took another sip and pulled her chair up next to his. He shifted uneasily as she started rubbing her hand up and down his leg. "I want you to make your excuses and go when Yvonne comes back downstairs. I mean it", he said using an authoritative tone. "We'll see about that. Then she is going to wonder why. Besides which I haven't finished my meal", she said moving the fork around and playing with the food akin to a child. He went to get up, she pushed him down, and straddled him in the chair, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. He forced her off when he heard Yvonne coming back in with a clean top on. She noticed that Nick had hardly touched his, "Don't you like it?", she questioned, "You could have been honest with me, darling". "No it's not that, I just have a headache, that's all, busy day", he mumbled. "Oh", she said looking between them both, a slight smirk appearing on her face, "Let's see if you have a headache when we head to bed". Steph giggled, "I bet he won't".

Nick was getting fed up and was about to cause a scene which he could have done beautifully but decided against it. How much longer was he going to have to endure this? He dare not be left alone with this woman, she may try to kidnap him for god sake. Yvonne walked over and turned the music off. "We should do this more often, I think". She started clearing the table and when she came back in they were both sitting on the sofa. An hour passed with general chitchat and soon it was 11pm. Steph glanced up at the clock. "Well I better love you and leave you. Thanks for the evening, I'll be in touch.". Yvonne got up and passed Steph her coat and showed her to the door, Nick was languishing behind. Yvonne mouthed to Nick, "What's got into you?". He just shrugged. When she had been gone about 10 minutes, his phone buzzed again, it was Zoe this time. "Hope you had a nice night, Steph told me that she was having dinner with you and Yvonne. See you tomorrow. x". God what had she been saying? They were coming at him from all angles. His battery was dying so he left it on the side. "Why the mood tonight? You have a face like a smacked arse", she asked quizzically."Look Yvonne tonight wasn't the best of nights to invite someone. I told you earlier. Are we going to bed?". "Yes, give me 20 minutes to tidy up". Nick trudged upstairs without looking back.

When they had got undressed, he was feeling annoyed with himself. He could be the head and chief at work but with something like this he went to pieces. If only he had bypassed the Christmas party none of this would have happened, but it was easy to say this in hindsight. Climbing into bed he turned the light off and they fell asleep immediately.

He stirred from sleep a few hours later at about 3am, his mind full of thoughts. He was laying on his side. Yvonne turned over, also stirring. She moved up behind him and stroked up and down his back and then his neck. They were both sleeping naked. He could feel the heat from her body and from her touch, she seemed tense. It'd been just over a week since they'd made love or been remotely intimate with each other, her recent illness had put paid to that. He turned around and her hand brushed past his erection. They spent the next few minutes exploring, until her urgency took over and he pulled her on top of him. She began riding him with her hands all over chest. "Slow down, just a bit..what's the rush?.", she didn't hear him, instead leant down and started kissing him and moaned into his mouth. She got faster, controlling the speed and depth. He had never seen her like this before. Complete contrast to last night. She was almost there, and he was about to explode. Her hands were now in his hair, they were both sweating. "Ah..that's it..", she trailed off and came a second later. "Jesus, woman", the sight of her was all needed and took him over the edge. She collapsed on top of him, breathless. There was a chill in the room so he pulled the cover over them, and they fell asleep for the second time that night.

Nick woke up before the alarm went off. He saw something flashing out of the corner of his eye. It was his phone LED. Pulling himself up he reached for it. Squinting to make out the display, 10 missed calls. 6 from Zoe, & 4 from Adam and a few texts. None from her tho. What was going on? He had a bad feeling about this. Something was urgent but what? What had that screaming harpy of a lunatic done now?...

_**follow us on twitter;**_

_** covblazebabe**_

_** Meesh_Redshaw**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Here comes chapter 17 people, another joint effort, please review or comment if you can, we would love to hear what you think!**_

He sat deep in thought for a matter of seconds before texting Zoe back with, "Where's the fire?", he wrote, confusion filling his mind.

Whilst waiting for an answer he got washed and dressed. Yvonne was still in a deep sleep. He toyed with the idea of making her breakfast in bed but decided against it. She needed to rest.

When he returned from the bathroom his phone was flashing with a message, without stopping to even do up his fly he made a dash for the phone. Grabbing it he pressed the message button, it was Zoe.

"Nick please come and meet me at the bridge...our bridge... it's urgent".

He frowned at the screen even more confused now. He knew where she meant, the two of them used to go there to sit and talk, to watch the world go by.  
He shook his head and continued getting dressed before grabbing his car keys and heading out.

Upon reaching the requested meeting spot he shuddered with horror as Steph casually stepped into view.

"Fucking woman", he muttered bolting out of the car.

"Nicky babes", she said with a smile.

"What's going on? Where's Zoe?".

"Zoe? Oh Zoe, your ex you mean?", she said still smiling, "Zoe isn't here. Her phone is though", she continued waving the phone in mid-air.

"How did you get that? What's going on, where is she?" The questions poured out with frustration and anger.

"Don't worry about her, she's fine", confirmed the woman.

"Look, I don't know what your game is but I'm not playing anymore, this has gone far enough", snapped Nick making a grab for the phone.

"Tut, tut, I don't think so Nicky, this is mine now as are you. I know what you and Zoe have been up to"

Things were going from bad to worse, what exactly did this mad cow know? And why was she doing this to him?

"Please Steph, just give me the phone and tell me where Zoe is", said Nick almost begging her.

She smiled and shook her head, "No".

"Well fuck you then! If I find out you've hurt her I'll.. I'll.."

"What Nicky baby? What will you do? Treat me like the dirty bitch that I am? Oh yes please. Sooner rather than later if you wouldn't mind".

He couldn't take anymore, he turned his back and broke into a run back to the car, as he lurched into the drivers seat he could her stood with an evil smile spread across her face.

He was shaking, this woman terrified him beyond belief.

He arrived at the ED 20 minutes later where he was confronted by Adam, "Nick, where the hell have you been? I've been calling, texting, paging, I was about to consider owl post!", spat Adam his hands on his hips.

"I'm sorry Adam my phone has been playing up", answered Nick trying to look sincere.

"Well at least you're here now, the place is pandemonium. Lenny has called in sick, Dylan and Sam are away on some course and Zoe is nowhere to be seen", informed Adam sounding defeated.

"Zoe? Zoe's not here?", stuttered Nick feeling his heart jump into his throat.

"Has anyone heard from her or tried contacting her? I mean at all?", he was sounding increasingly worried and had to keep up the pretence of acting like he'd not seen the devil woman.

"No we haven't, we thought we'd wait to hear from her...course we have, a few of us. The phone is going to voicemail, and the texts aren't being answered".

He started walking to his office and Adam followed.

"You alright, Nick, you look shattered".

"I slept okay, well until 3am", Nick said somewhat wearily in order to make a point.

"Really?", Adam questioned.

"Someone had me up..in more ways than one, you know what I'm saying...".

"Oh, spare me the gory details", said Adam looking away, remembering what had happened between him and Yvonne.

Nick tried not to laugh, "You did ask". Adam's pager went off which cut the conversation short.

He had enough on his mind without having to worry about a missing Zoe as well. He didn't hate many people but at this moment in time he hated Steph. He picked up his phone to see if Yvonne had text him. She hadn't. She was probably still in bed by all accounts. He switched it to silent mode and put it in his drawer. Where on earth was Zoe? He had to get to the bottom of this facade. He picked up his stethoscope and wandered to resus.

Lunchtime came and went and no-one had heard from her. Her office door was still locked. Get a grip he thought to himself, she was big enough to look after herself despite the pure fucking psycho-bitch Steph was. Should he get Yvonne involved? If it got any worse he didn't have a choice. He realised that he couldn't settle and needed to get home. He was neither use nor ornament. He went to find Adam to see if he could sweet talk him into being 'the boss' for a short period of time.

"You're in charge for the next hour, I've got something to do at home".

"Like what? Clinical Lead my arse", Adam looked annoyed.

"Don't question, just do it, okay. Ring me if you can't deal with anything. Watch those blood vials", he said after yesterday's mix-up. Dylan was at the computer looking up some test results and overheard. "I'll do all the blood taking, I think", he said smirking in Adam's direction."Thanks", Nick was grateful.

He grabbed his coat, keys & phone. Oh god, the LED was blinking. Dare he look at it? Pressing the menu button with trepidation, 4 texts all from "Zoe". Jesus, what was Steph playing at now? They all indicated varying degrees of urgency, the last one said, "Meet me at your place", sent 20 minutes earlier. He thought better than to ignore it. Besides he was going there anyway. It was almost like she'd read his mind. This woman had him by the bollocks and could blow his cover especially now she knew about him and Zoe. All sorts of things were racing through his mind.

Pulling up at his driveway, there was no sign of her. It was then he noticed the door was ajar. Fuck! He thought, bastard burglars. He rushed in but noticed that nothing had been upturned. Steph appeared at the top of the stairs jingling a bunch of keys. "What on earth...", he was shocked, but she cut him off.

"Nicky, darling, don't look so gobsmacked, I've been waiting for you. I have someone up here you may want to say hello to".

He knew immediately who it was. He raced upstairs and was met by both Steph and Zoe. She looked unhurt, well dressed and ran to him as if she hadn't seen him for years and was meeting a long lost relative at the airport.

"Calm down, you're ok, what has that bitch done to you?", he said rubbing her back.

"Nothing of the sort", Steph smiled.

His phone started ringing.

"Yes Yvonne what is it? Well I left work because I didn't feel well. I didn't tell them that though. No, no, I'll come round yours, seriously". She must have phoned the ED when she couldn't get an answer.

Steph started laughing hysterically, "Oh was that the full-time girlfriend?. She needs taking down a peg or two. I don't like her that much. I like her even less now. I bet she's got you right under the thumb if lastnight is anything to go by. Here's what you have to do if you want rid of me".

Nick had let go of Zoe by this point and was listening intently.

"I've asked you not to threaten me. What is it?".

"I want you to call it a day with Yvonne and tell her about you and Zoe...tonight".

He was doomed he knew it now. How on earth was he going to do that? There was no way he could let this happen...


	18. Chapter 18

"Tonight, 7 o'clock, Nicky", she said.

Steph stood alone smiling still twirling Nick's keys round her fingers, that evil bunny boiler look on her face, that devil's look in her eyes.  
Her eyes were deep and dark, to Nick it was like looking into a human skull that had died years before.

He took in a deep breath , "Okay Steph, whatever you want", he said walking towards her. "Hey, why should we fight, things don't have to be like this, it's you I want", he continued getting closer, "Me and you it's on the cards, in the stars, you're the light of my life".

"Liar", she spat swinging the keys catching him violently on the side of the head, he fell to the floor, pain surging through his right temple, he placed his hand there and looked a few seconds later to see blood.

"Don't lie to me Nicky!", the woman screamed grabbing Zoe, throwing her down the stairs and dragging Nick into the flat.

"Just me and you now", she spat in her evil tone.

Nick lay there nursing his throbbing head, he looked around the flat, the woman had rearranged it all, in fact he didn't recognise his surroundings, slowly he stood up and gazed around, he began walking.

"This isn't my flat", he stuttered looking around in amazement.

Steph smiled to herself as she watched him.

"Wow", he muttered, "This is...this...it's...not mine...".

Steph walked over placing a hand on his throbbing wound, "No, Nicky this is our paradise", she whispered seductively.

For a moment he believed her, she had changed everything, the furniture, the paint work, the layout. "It's just us now", she whispered, sidling up against him.

"No!", rejected Nick pushing her away, "What have you done to my flat!".

The woman smiled and walked away but not before placing an ice pack on Nick's wounded head.

He smiled and continued looking around, his head ached and span, he was starting to wonder where he was now. He hadn't taken his pills, he needed to get to them, they were somewhere in the flat. He felt dizzy, out of breath, his heart raced as he tried to hold the wall but couldn't.  
He slid down the wall holding his chest.

"Nicky", called Steph walking towards him innocently, "I want you, do you want me?".

She knelt down beside him, "Tell me you want me", she said with a smile holding his pills in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

He twitched and said through bated breaths, "I...I...fucking...".

"Say you fucking want me!", the woman demanded.

"W.a.n.t you..", Nick answered in an almost dying breath.

"There's a good boy" she answered stroking his head and shoving the pills into his mouth.

She tipped up the glass and let him gulp down some water.

"Too bad they weren't your pills, sweetheart".

"What the fuck have you just given me!".

Nick struggled to get up and ran to the bathroom, and proceeded to thrust his fingers down his throat before they got digested. He slumped on the floor after he'd vomited. Steph entered, laughing to herself.

"You believed me, well more fool you. They were yours actually. I don't have access to the dangerous drugs cabinet just yet. Now pull yourself round and follow me when you're done".

He went into the bedroom and took off his suit, closing the door behind him. He was a dishevelled mess. Steph followed barging in when he was changing his shirt.

"Zoe is fine by the way, she's in your living room, your newly refurbished one. It's nice and comfy".

She looked him up and down and stood admiring him.

"Mmm this makes me think back to when I had you in my mouth, you tasted good. Tell me, what's it like with Yvonne, the sex I mean".

He turned round and looked gobsmacked.

"Quite frankly that's none of your damn business. Now please just go".

"So soon? I had so many ideas of what we could have done...".

He could tell she was joking by the look on her face. He marched past her and opened the door. "Now, please out".

Whilst Steph was in the kitchen, Nick checked Zoe over for injuries, but she seemed fine, she'd had a lucky escape. "Come on I'm calling you a cab, get yourself away home. I want to see you at work tomorrow bright and early. Where did she take you anyway?".

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm glad the ordeal is over. Something tells me it won't be the last we hear of it. I don't want to involve the police". She had started getting upset.

"Hey calm down..ssshh. You don't have to do anything", Nick reached for her hand.

Steph walked in, "Oh this looks cosy. I've left your keys on the bench though I had to fight the urge to keep them. I shall be back..when you least expect it. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Remember...7pm. I'll text you to find out what the outcome was".

"Piss off", Nick shouted.

"Now, now, don't be nasty", she shut the door and was gone. Nick glanced outside and saw the cab pulling up. He made sure Zoe was in a fit state and saw her off.

He leaned back on the sofa, hands in his pockets mulling over the events of the day. She had essentially given him an ultimatum. He touched the spot on his head where she'd caught him, it had cleared up and he hoped Yvonne wouldn't notice. He picked up his phone to text her. There was one from Adam which he hadn't read,"Hope you're enjoying your leisurely afternoon, whilst we work our arses off. Could do with you here". It was only an hour until home time and he didn't see the point of sitting in a cold office for the duration. The heating had packed up in any case. Ah, stuff it, he thought he'd go around to Yvonne's and surprise her.

Knocking on the door, he walked in. The TV was on. She was sat against the sofa reading a magazine. He leant down and gave her a kiss. "How are you feeling?", she asked him quizzically. "Fine, better, thanks", he responded. "I have a visitor later...Steph is coming at 7pm. She has some news to tell me apparently".

Panic set in on Nick's face as he turned away...


	19. Chapter 19

chapter 19

The time was now 8pm, neither of them had heard from Steph. Yvonne had spent ages tidying up and made the place look presentable.  
"Something else must have come up. Don't let it worry you, she's a grown woman, she can look after herself", muttered Nick, walking into the room.

Thank god he had a night without her. He was about to switch the TV on.

"Leave it off, there will be nothing on". It was somewhat strange she hadn't got in touch.

"What did you to your head by the way?".

Bloody hell she'd noticed.

"Where you playing fun-fights with Adam?", she laughed.

"I hit it on the corner of the wardrobe door, it's fine. Stop fussing".

The radio was on low, Nick piped up, "I'm going to pop to the takeaway, what do you want?".

"Just same as you, thanks". He grabbed his jacket.

The takeaway could be reached either via the main street which took longer, or by a secluded alleyway. It was pitch black by this point. It wasn't the best route as it was always populated by gangs of kids. He zipped his jacket up further and entered the alleyway. Halfway along he was sure he heard someone crying quietly but dismissed it. He continued on his way, the crying got louder. He saw a figure in the distance, whoever it was were sitting on the damp ground against the wall. He rushed over. He knelt down and turned the persons head round to face him.

"Hey, tell me your name".

"Nick..it's..", she whispered.

He couldn't believe his ears. Of all the people.

"Oh my god, Steph, how long have you been here, what on earth happened?".

"I'm..not sure..someone came up behind me, I didn't see much".

She was trying to catch her breath in-between trying to tell him. She wasn't wearing a coat so he took off his jacket and draped it round her shoulders. She was shivering.

"Slowly come on, can you walk? Yvonne's is closer than mine, we'll go there".

She was fairly unsteady probably through shock. She was no longer the cocky person he'd come to realise. He should have phoned for the ambulance there and then. He manoeuvred her to a standing position and they walked as slowly as possible. All of a sudden she shrugged him off and made a run for it. What was she doing? It was like she'd never even been hurt. He raced to catch up with her.

"Oh Nicky you believed I was hurt, how nice of you. The whole thing was staged, I saw you coming out the house and made myself look like this".

"Why, why would you do that?", he looked utterly puzzled.

"Because I'm a devious cow?", she broke into a laugh.

"I should have known this was too good to be true. Just remember what happens to those who cry wolf so many times, when they really need help no-one will believe them".

"One person will...your darling Yvonne", she had a sly look on her face.

"Don't you dare bring her into this".

"She's already involved. I want you to fake that I've locked myself out so I get to stay at hers. Then I can have you all night".

"How am I going to do that? Just say I "found" you in the street? Don't be ridiculous. It's not a halfway house".

"Its not like she's going to say no is it?". She started walking away. "You don't like me very much do you?", she questioned.

"To be honest, no. I regret the day I ever clapped eyes on you. I'm afraid I have to go. Follow me if you want, you will anyway".

"Where were you off to?".

"The takeaway, if you must know".

They weren't far from it now, and luckily there weren't many people in. He'd been ages, Yvonne was sure to ask why. He went to the counter and ordered. 10 minutes the man said. Steph went and sat next to him, she went to hold his hand.

"What on earth are you doing?".

He stood up quickly feeling more than a bit unnerved. He couldn't wait to get out of there.

He had his hands full as he pushed Yvonne's front door open, she shouted from the living room.

"You took your time didn't you?".

"Yes sorry I picked up someone up on the way. I found her loitering in the garden", he smirked towards Steph.

He was trying to act cool under the circumstances. Yvonne was more than a little surprised, but greeted her.

"Listen I've only went and locked myself out, I couldn't stay over could I?".

It was turning out to be deja-vu, like what had happened with Adam although Steph wasn't blind drunk.

"Of course you can". Nick shot her a glance as if to say please don't.

"I don't know where my bloody key is".

"Not to worry", smiled Yvonne.

They shared the food as best they could between the 3 of them.

Afterwards, Nick and Yvonne were on the sofa whilst Steph was having a shower. She put her head on his shoulder and slowly moved up to kiss him. He hadn't shaved for a few days and so had a bit of stubble. His hand wandered up her shirt, before she said, "We should go upstairs the way this is going..".

"What? I'm not doing it with her in the house".

"Don't be stupid, what's wrong with her? She'll be downstairs silly bugger".

She really did not know the half of it. If only she did.

Ten minutes later Steph came back and Yvonne had finished putting the sheets on the sofa for her. "Help yourself to anything in the kitchen, tea/coffee etc. Goodnight; hope you sleep well".

She responded with, "Thanks, will do. Night". Nick didn't even bother speaking to her, he'd had enough for one day.

In the bedroom they got undressed whilst Nick was ranting on, "I've told you there is something about her". "Oh shush now, please". Yvonne reached over and turned the light off.

-

Steph awoke later on slightly disorientated but then remembered where she was. She realised she needed the bathroom and crept barefoot upstairs trying to be as quiet as possible taking small steps. She looked at herself in the mirror quite pleased at how easy she was manipulating Nick. He was putty in her hand and she still had a long way to go. What could she do next, she wondered. Pulling the light cord and closing the door she was about to head back down to try to get some sleep, it was then she heard faint moaning coming from the bedroom and the door was ajar. She felt no remorse and stood for a few minutes. She could just make out the silhouette of Nick's back and Yvonne holding onto him, he was going slow, and stopped occasionally, he then looked like he was whispering something in her ear but if only it was her ear she thought. The image of them was turning her on more than it should have been as she momentarily started touching herself. She watched them intently all the while just wishing, wondering when would it be her turn? She came quietly and hoped it would be soon...


	20. Chapter 20

Another joint effort guys... hope your enjoying so far! please comment if you can!

chapter 20

A new day dawned and the hot sun was spilling through the windows filling the living room with light. Steph lay on the sofa staring into space as jealousy filled her body. It should be her and Nick fucking like rabbits, not Yvonne and Nick.

"Morning", called Yvonne cheerfully entering the room in her dressing gown and heading towards the kitchen.

Steph hesitantly got up and wrapped a sheet round herself, following Yvonne she stood with narrowed eyes watching her go about her business.

"What are you doing?", she asked coyly.

Yvonne turned her head and smiled, the look of 'I've been fucked like a red light district prossy' in her eyes.

"I'm making breakfast in bed for Nick", she informed, "He had a bad night".

"Didn't look like a bad night from where I was standing", muttered Steph envy oozing from her words.

"Pardon?", said Yvonne stopping what she was doing.

"Oh nothing, I just, nothing, mind if I have a shower?".

"You don't need to ask", chuckled Yvonne as she proceeded to crack four eggs into a bowl and began to whisk.

To Steph it sounded like Nick fingering her and getting her nice and wet ready for his hard cock to slide in and shag her senseless.

"Steph would you like some?", questioned Yvonne whisking faster, "Steph!", she said louder.

"Oh sorry, I didn't sleep well. I'll go and have that shower, might wake me up a little", she answered turning away and headed up to the bathroom.

She was expecting to find it occupied by Nick but he must have been in the bedroom. She couldn't help herself and tapped on the door gently. He was stood at the full length mirror adjusting his tie. He turned to pick his shoes up.  
"What the..? Get out", he said sternly.

"Not yet Nicky. Stupid cow is making you breakfast in bed so I'd get undressed again if I were you. She said you had a bad night, how so?".

He looked at her and realised she was waiting for an answer and wouldn't let up until he did.

"I tossed and turned most of the night".

"Oh I bet you did. A word of warning, you may want to remember to close the door next time you have a guest staying and you fancy a session".

"What are you talking about?".

"God for having letters after your name you take a lot of getting through to! I saw everything, well most of it".

"As far as I remember it, the light was off. Not that its any of your fucking business".

"Imagination was all I needed...let's just say it didn't take me very long".

He moved closer so he was in whispering distance and decided to play her at her own manipulative game. She was sat on the bed.

"Listen sweetheart, if you'd stuck around a little longer you would have seen we had to change the bed sheets, "let's just say" she got a bit carried away and lost control of herself".

He smirked to himself as he remembered it, and felt a slight tingling in his pants.

"Well I never..she's not frigid then", she laughed.

"Far from it". Why was he even having this conversation?.

"I bet it was a case of, 'ooh Nick please don't stop, up a little bit, that's it".

This he had to laugh at, it was a shocking impression of Yvonne. Just at that minute they heard the sound of a plate smash downstairs followed by "shit". By now the bulge had grown significantly. She reached forward and took one look at him, with a somewhat sympathetic glance, "Let me at least relieve you before you make an appearance down there? I knew this conversation was turning you on".

"No..just get lost and have your shower or whatever you're going to do".

She turned her head to the side as if through disappointment and wandered into the bathroom. He thought he heard her say, "Your loss" but couldn't be sure.

He tied his laces and headed down. Walking into the kitchen, he saw Yvonne kneeling on the floor sweeping up the remains of the plate. She was at the sink before she noticed he was there. He moved up behind her.

"Mmm I'm still thinking about lastnight".

"Your breakfast is getting cold", soon enough she felt his erection against her back. "Jesus Nick, you'll have to be quick. She'll be down soon".

"I can do that", he said with a wink.

"You've changed your tune, last night it was all, 'I'm not doing it with her in the house'.

He undid the belt on the dressing gown and lifted it up, undid his own belt slowly, unzipped his pants and took it out...

"Oh what have we here", Steph had made an appearance in the doorway towel-drying her hair. They didn't know where to put themselves.

"Don't mind me", she said.

Nick composed himself discretely and Yvonne got the cutlery. They sat in awkward silence eating for the next ten minutes. Steph thought she better make some attempt at conversation since walking in on their little encounter.

"So, Yvonne when are you back at work?", she questioned.

Yvonne took a sip of tea, "Tomorrow..I'm actually looking forward to it. I've been quite bored to be honest. This bugger here has been looking after me though".

"It's all part of the service", Nick shot her a glance.

"It'll be like you never left", Steph said in agreement.

Nick got up to get his car keys off the hook in the passageway. It was chucking it down. Steph followed.

He sighed and said, "Look quite frankly I'm sick of you, have you never heard of the phrase 3 is a crowd? When are you going to leave us alone?".

"I don't see the problem. I'm sure if Yvonne didn't want me here she would say".

"The point is, I don't".

Just at that minute Yvonne popped her head around the door. She walked over and straightened Nick's tie for him, "Come here", she pulled him into a kiss and didn't actually care, rather surprisingly, that Steph was standing there. She tried looking away but her eyes wouldn't let her. It was like driving past a car crash, no matter how much you try not to look, you keep staring. He glanced over at her as Yvonne had her back to her, the look of pure smugness on his face.

Arriving at the ED and parking up, he saw a crowd gathering outside the entrance. Rushing over, he saw someone lying on the ground, "What's going on here?", someone piped up, "She just collapsed", he then realised it was someone he knew...someone he knew very well...Zoe. ...

follow me and Michelle on twitter!

Meesh_Redshaw

covblazebabe


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

-  
He knelt down next to Zoe and felt her brow. No obvious fever. She was coherent, but seemed dazed nonetheless.

"Zoe, have you eaten today?. What have I told you? We aren't machines, you know. We need fuel in the form of food".

She'd heard this many times before. The ground was damp, so he slowly got her to her feet, and she straightened her clothes out. He had one hand on her shoulder. The people standing with her, when reassured she was okay, disappeared one by one. He'd no doubt see some of them in the waiting room when they went inside.

"Give yourself half an hour in my office, if anyone asks tell them to speak to me", he said with a smile.  
He took the stethoscope from round her neck and put it round his own.

"Sorry, lost mine yesterday when a child with suspected Norovirus decided to throw up on it during a chest exam. It's gone to be autoclaved".

"First time for everything. How's the lodger?", she said as she walked away.

"Don't ask, getting worse by the day. Yvonne is clueless thank god. I really shouldn't tell you this, but do you know she spied on us?".

"What?", Zoe said, shocked.

"I wanted to throttle her. I still do. It's all going to come to a head soon".

He passed her the key to his office and they went their separate ways.

When she hadn't surfaced 2 hours later, she must have fallen asleep.

The day passed without any major trauma, and pulling up at Yvonne's house after work, he was shocked to find newspapers at the windows. The door was locked but there was a note attached to the handle with sellotape. Taking it out the envelope, he began reading.

"Nick, I hope this finds you well. Sorry I had to do this but I guess the time has come to tell the truth. You won't see me again, and that's because I know everything, because I was in on the little joke. I sent Steph to the party that night, knowing full well she'd intentionally bump into you, and all the tell-tale signs. I guess you could say we're as bad as each other. I hope you had a good time with Zoe too. I've always known. You're a good man and you deserve someone, but unfortunately that won't be me. It's easier this way instead of face-to-face and it means I don't have to explain myself and then get into an argument. Maybe that's the cowards way out, but still. Steph is also long gone. Thanks for the good times, and I really did love you. Sometimes words aren't enough. Don't try and contact me as you will never find me, same goes for her too. I handed my notice in at the station last week which means I'm looking for pastures new. Once again, sorry. Sincerely yours, and thanks for everything. Yvonne.x".

He stared at the scrawled piece of paper in his hand, letting his eyes move slowly over each word, trying to read between the lines. He expected the door to open and for everyone to collapse into laughter but in his heart of hearts it wasn't going to happen. Why? Why had they plotted this? Would he ever find the answers? From everything being fine this morning, until now, something had played in the back of his mind waiting to surface. He sat down on the doorstep and took his phone out. Scrolling to the letter 'Y', he dialled her number. The tone told him it was unobtainable straightaway. His fingers were trembling as he tried to stop himself shaking, and he rang the person who could come and help sort it out - Zoe. He blurted out as best as he could when she answered. This was unbelievable. His feelings soon turned to anger and he threw the phone at the brick wall and saw it smash into about 8 pieces. Had she been playing him all this time? Stop searching for answers, Nick, he kept repeating to himself. Glancing up he saw the car pull up and Zoe hurried out. "Nick, what happened?". She held him by the shoulders and got him into the car. He said nothing on the drive to hers. She made him a strong coffee, which he drank half of. "I'm here for you, I always have been, remember". They ended up talking long into the night until he fell asleep on the sofa and she covered him with a blanket.

Over the next few weeks the realisation dawned that he wouldn't see Yvonne again. He used up every excuse he had when people asked at work until he went back to the beginning. He thought he kept seeing her out the corner of his eye everywhere, on the street, in the shop. It wasn't until 3 months later he was reading the obituaries in the local newspaper his eyes averted him to it in black and white, a small advert. She'd been tragically killed in a car accident and the memorial was to take place in 4 days.

The tears flowed freely for the first time in ages, as he stood away from the small crowd that gathered not wanting to show his face. They probably didn't know who he was anyway. She didn't see much of her family and he had certainly never met any of them over the time he'd known her. He felt someone's hands wrap round him from behind and he smiled.

They could be together again, him and Zoe...

The end.

-

_**Hope you enjoyed this, and thanks for reading and reviewing. I started it last April and really didn't expect it to spawn 21 chapters. Big thanks must go to Laura for uploading it for me, and for ongoing chapter contributions. It's always fun to see others takes on a story that started off as your own. Cheers hun. x**_


End file.
